Changing His Ways
by BrayTheGreat
Summary: "Your love changed me. It made me better." He whispered to his wife as she kissed his cheek. DISCLAIMER: Kurt Sutter owns all OC !
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Meet & Greet

She was tall. She had long brown hair that stopped just above her butt. She had the greenest eyes you could even imagine. Her sun-kissed tan was perfect. He saw her walking by Floyd's barbershop, she instantly caught his eye. She felt someone looking at her; she looked up and saw the blonde haired biker instantly. She smiled at him and kept walking.

* * *

He was walking out of the clubhouse when he saw that same beautiful girl. He thought he was going crazy. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Are you Jax?" His heart skipped a beat as she said his name so sweetly. He was pulled out of his thoughts of her when she said "I guess not, thanks though."

He grabbed her arm, "Yes, I'm Jax. I'm sorry about that, I thought I was dreaming because I've seen you everywhere…" She smiled again. He already loved her smile. "It's ok. I'm Mackenzie. I go by Mac. My car is the black Wrangler," she pointed over her left shoulder. "The woman in the office told me to look for a blonde haired guy wearing a cut. I figured it'd be you since I saw you in town earlier this -"

"Wait, you remember me?" Jax interrupted her before she could get the last word out. She laughed, "Yes I do. It's not often that I see an attractive biker like you." He laughed and leaned closely to her, "It's not often that I see a beautiful girl like you in this sleepy town.

* * *

Four days had passed and she was still thinking about Jax Teller. She stayed away from TM as best she could. She didn't want to get too attached to something that wouldn't be serious… She knew that he was a biker and women fell at their knees for him all the time. She was still upset that she was one of those girls who easily fell for his charm. She was broken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she answered it and heard his calm voice, "Hey darlin', what are you doing?"

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she heard his words, "Hey, I'm just sitting here. What are you doing?" She heard a laugh and knew that he had to be laughing at someone in the background. "If you're not going to talk then why did you call?" She frowned as if he was in front of her to see that. "I'm sorry; I actually called hoping you want to come to a party with me. It's at the clubhouse"

She thought for a while even though she knew she wanted to go. Finally she answered him, "I know I'm foolish for getting upset but it annoyed me that I didn't talk to you after the other night… Of course it's not like me to do things like that but still… you call me four days later inviting me to a party…" It was silent for awhile. "I'm sorry about that. I want to be honest with you but there are things I can't tell you about my job. I didn't call you until now because I've been out of town, doing work. I thought about you the entire time though. I wanted to call but I didn't know if you wanted a call from me." She laughed as she heard his words. She knew he was telling the truth though. "Ok, how do I know that's the truth?"

He finally spoke up, "Well I'm not the type to lie. I'm honest about things, the things I can be honest about. You can choose not to believe me if you want to but I hope you do believe me." There was another long silence before she spoke again. "What time does the party start?" The smile on his face grew bigger as he heard her sweet voice. "It starts at 9:30. It lasts all night. I hope to see you there."

* * *

It was 11:00 and Mac still wasn't there. Jax was starting to think she stood him up. He walked out of the club house and sat on the picnic table. He heard this clacking noise when he looked up and saw long tan legs walking his way. He thought it was one of the croweaters so he ignored the noise. The clacking had stopped in front of him, the girl bent down and whispered in his ear, "I hope you're not beating yourself up over me." Her sweet voice was quiet and low. "Why don't you take me to that room of yours?" He finally held his head up and saw her…"Mac, I thought you weren't coming… I was sure you stood me up." She laughed as she grabbed his hand and lead him to his dorm room in the back of the clubhouse. All eyes were on them as they walked through the room, past the bar and past all the Sons. He kicked the door closed as he watched her take off her heels. "You look good. Why did you dress all up just to have the clothes thrown on the floor?" She laughed at the blue-eyed blonde biker. "I wanted to look good when I walked through the club house. I figured all the eyes would be on me." He laughed as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and pulled off his tank top. She smiled as she watched him start to undress her. _He does all the work, no questions asked. _She thought to herself. "What are you thinking about?" He cupped her chin and kissed her lips before she could answer. "I'm just thinking about you and us."

He started kissing her neck, he picked her up and threw her against the wall. He knew she would like it rough. She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. He turned them around and slung her onto the bed. He took off his jeans and boxers, slowly entered her as he thrust into her a few times before he heard her whisper, "Jax, harder." He went harder as he heard her soft moans, he knew she wanted this. He went deeper and harder as her moans got louder, he hovered over her, kissing her body. He slid out of her and continued to kiss her body. He heard her quiet moans again. He knew she loved it. He kissed further down her body until he reached her bikini line. He knew she would love his next move. He started to kiss her when he heard a knock on the door, "Jackson, we need you out here!" Gemma yelled, she knew what was going on in the room. Mac leaned up and groaned, "Don't go. We were just getting started." He laughed as he put on his jeans and shirt. "I'll be right back, I promise, baby." He walked out the door as she got under his blanket.

"What in the hell do you need that can't wait til later?" Jax said as he reached the picnic table. Clay looked up and said "It's Wendy. Your mom just left to go back to the hospital. She went into labor. It must have been the drugs." Jax fell breathless. He ran inside to grab his cut when he saw Mac getting dressed. "I want you to come with me. It's my ex-wife… she went into early labor and she's in the hospital. Will you come with me?"

* * *

Tara saw her ex- boyfriend walking down the hall towards her and the tan brunette walking with him. _Of course he has a girlfriend… At least she is beautiful. _Tara was pulled out of her own mind as she heard Jax say "What happened?" "When was the last time you spoke to Wendy?" Tara asked eagerly. "It's been a few weeks. Mom's been checking up on her mostly." Mac looked the doctor up and down, feeling the tension between her and her beloved biker. "What's going on?" She asked Gemma as Gemma looked at her. Gemma leaned closer and whispered "Jax's ex-wife was pregnant with his son, she had been on drugs for awhile. But no one knew it was this awful." Tara laughed to herself as she noticed that the girl couldn't be that close to Jax if she didn't even know about the baby. "He was born with a heart defect and a whole in his abdomen. We need to do surgery. Once he's stable, we'll start the surgeries." Jax looked at the beautiful girl that was holding his hand and said "Stay with Mom. I'll be back soon and we'll go home." She smiled at his calm words. Gemma told her son to be safe and he walked off to pay his revenge to the drug dealer that gave Wendy the drugs.

"Why didn't you tell me about your ex-wife or your son or anything?" Mac asked him as he cleaned up his bedroom and bathroom. He stopped and grabbed her arm, leading her to the bed. They sat down and he quietly spoke, "I didn't tell you because we've only been together twice. I didn't know how serious we were. But now I know that this is going somewhere, you've been helping me through this all night and you even helped my mom clean up the house. No croweater would do that." The room was silent. She grabbed his hand and said, "I guess it's time to talk about what's really going on between us. I don't want to be just some silly fling. I actually like you, you're sweet and I like talking to you. You have some baggage but that can handled… I know I'd like to continue this." He smiled at her as he cupped her chin. He slowly kissed her until she pulled away, "Tell me you feel the same way… Tell me how you feel, at least." He smiled again and looked down. "I do feel the same. But I don't want you to be one of the people who are just passing through town." She laughed and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. She felt his smile on her lips. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. I found a reason to stay."

They heard a knock at the door, "Jackson Teller, you come out here right now!" Gemma sounded pissed, he got up from the bed and opened the door. "What do you want, Mom?" She looked past him at the beautiful girl, "Explain to me why a drunken Tara is outside throwing shit at the clubhouse, yelling your name!" Jax laughed but soon stopped as he saw his mother's glare. "I'm sorry, but I don't know… It's been quite a long time since I saw Tara… other than tonight. I've been with Mackenzie. But I guess when I showed up at the hospital with her then that could've set her stupid ass off." "Who's Tara and why is she here?" Mac chimed in as she walked closer to the mother and son. "An ex-girlfriend. Don't worry darlin', there's not a thing you need to start worrying about… it's definitely history." Gemma smiled at her son's words, hoping he was being serious. _I like Mac, she's a sweetheart and she's sweet to everyone here. Plus she makes Jackson smile and that's always a good thing. It's good to see that a girl finally catch his eye since his and Wendy's marriage went downhill. And she's just beautiful. He better not let this one go. I actually like her. I did like Wendy until all the shit with the drugs started. _Gemma was pulled out her thoughts by her son, "Mom! Mom! What do you want me to do about Tara? How about Mac go deal with her?" He laughed as he looked toward Mackenzie. "If that will make her leave us alone, I'm all for it." She smiled as she put on her shoes. She was quick and she knew that if she wanted Jax, truly, then she would just have to deal with the problems that had by herself. "Wait a minute, what's going to happen out there?" Gemma looked lost, but she thought about her dislike for Tara.

"Excuse me! Can we help you?" Mac walked towards the drunk doctor. "No you cannot, bitch. You can back off Jax though." Mac laughed at the silly woman response. "I don't believe you have the authority to tell me what I need to do. Thanks for trying though. Look, thing is… You were trespassing on private property once you crossed that line over there. If you be so kind as to leave, that'd be much appreciated." Mac smiled as she started to walk away. She felt a rock hit her back when reached the door. She slowly turned around and walked toward Tara. "Bitch, I don't think you realize what you just did." She threw her fist into the drunk doctor's face. She heard a crack, she knew it was Tara's nose breaking. She threw another punch into her eye. Tara dropped instantly. She got back up and swung at the brunette, but Mac saw it coming so she ducked. She backhanded Tara in the face and then slammed her face into the picnic table. She pulled Tara's face to hers and whispered, "Don't come near here again. The only association you need to have with Jax and/or his family and friends is about his new son. Other than that, take your ass elsewhere. You definitely aren't welcome here, girl." She let go of Tara's arm and walked back inside. Everyone started clapping. Jax walked towards his beautiful girl and said "I think you handled yourself well. I gotta be honest though, I didn't see that coming. I just thought you were too pretty for things like that." She slapped his arm and said, "Don't get me started on you, baby." She led him outside to her jeep. "Why don't you come home with me tonight instead of staying here?" He looked at her car, then back at her. "Ok let me grab some clothes and I'll be right back!"


	2. Chapter 2: As He Falls

**ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY KURT SUTTER. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS NOT FROM THE SHOW! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 2, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Thanks.**

* * *

He woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He had been spent every night in the past four weeks at her house. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard Mac yell "Damn it!" He put on his boxers and walked into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway. He loved his view. She was in her bra and panties, cooking breakfast. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She smiled as she said "Good morning baby! I'm making eggs, bacon, grits and French toast." She felt him laugh and then turned to look at him with a piece of bacon in his mouth, "I love all of it. If this is how every morning is going to be then I think it's time we get married." She laughed as he kissed her cheek. She knew he wasn't being serious, but she loved being appreciated.

* * *

"Hey Gemma, do you need any help?" Mac asked as she walked into the TM office. "Hey sweetheart, sure, could you file all these up and then take these menus to the guys. They're looking for places to eat." Mac smiled and shook her head.

After a while, she stopped what she was doing and looked at Gemma, "Do you think I stand a chance with him?" Gemma laughed and said "You already have a chance with him, I know my son a lot better than he thinks and I know that he definitely wants to keep you. He just doesn't want to move things too quickly. He wants to take things slow… Even though you've already fucked him." Mac paused, "What if I get feelings for him?" Gemma pursed her lips and spoke quietly, "What if he already has them?" Mac looked at Gemma with wide eyes, Jax walked in the office as they were quiet. "What's going on in here?" Gemma looked past the brunette and at her blonde son, "Just girl talk." She winked at him. "Hey baby, can we talk?" His blue eyes pierced Mackenzie as she turned to look at him. She stood up and walked out the office towards his bike.

"What's wrong, Jax?" She looked lost, trying to think of anything that could have happened that morning. She suddenly remember how their morning went. _Nothing bad happened, I made us breakfast and then we showered together. What could he want to talk about?! Maybe I'm being a little dramatic. _She stopped herself, "Talk to me." She told him as she tried to be patient. He waited for a minute, "Well I need to know how you feel. We've been spending a lot time together, hell, my son gets out the hospital in 3 days. I just need to know if this is serious or not." She kept looking away from him then finally said "I'm starting to fall for you, Jackson. You just make me happy. We've spent a lot of time together and I have loved every single minute of it. I love being around you and your friends. Your family is great and I love watching you with Abel. He's precious and I love reading to him. I guess you can say I've gotten used to this, to us." He smiled as he heard her describe her feelings, he remembered all the mornings and afternoons she spent with Abel and his mom. He remembered all the times she tried so hard to win a game a pool or arm wrestling with his brothers. He was feeling the same things she was, he loved her. He finally spoke, "I love you, Mackenzie. I've just fallen for you and I'm only hoping that won't be a problem." She hugged him, as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, he picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, kissing his neck and biting his neck. Nothing made her happier than the words she just heard. He whispered to her as she kept kissing his neck, "Let's go to my dorm room!" He carried her inside the clubhouse and back to the back.

He pushed the door closed as he laid her on the bed, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Take them damn clothes off right now before I rip them off myself." She laughed at the blue-eyed man. "If that was supposed to be a threat, it didn't scare me at all." She stuck her tongue out at him, which just made him laugh at her as he took off the last article of clothing. "You just don't know the half of it, baby." She stood up and push him against the door and started kissing him, he went with the flow. He noticed her moving as he was kissing her. He opened his eyes as he saw a naked Mackenzie… he laughed and grabbed her hips, he pulled her into him and picked her up. Entering her in one process. He heard a soft moan, he didn't have to be asked to go harder or faster. He started hard and fast. He wasn't go that deep, just enough to get her moaning. She was biting his neck and she just didn't understand how much she was turning her on. He pushed her into wall, he heard groan but her groans slowly turned into moans as he thrust harder into her, she kept whispering his name, knowing that was just going to drive him crazy. He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted the other members of the club to hear them. He went deeper, she started to moan louder and louder. He moved them to bed and she rolled over. She was on top of him, she slid him into her a little deeper, and she let out a loud scream. Jax grabbed her hips and pushed her down further as she began moaning his name. That wasn't enough. He rolled them over and pushed as deep as he could into her, she finally just let out a loud scream of his name.

Chibs set his pool stick down as he heard the screams coming from the back. He looked at Tig, "Did you hear that?" Tig laughed and said "That boy knows exactly what he's doing." They laughed together as Gemma walked in, "What the hell is all that noise?" Chibs looked at Gemma, laughed and said "Jackie-boy has a great deal of talent. It's him and Mac."

Jax was thrusting harder and harder, all he could hear Mac's screams. They weren't so loud but loud enough to fill his dorm room. He didn't even hear to door open. Clay and Gemma were standing in the doorway, watching as Jax was himself deeper and deeper into the tiny brunette. Clay whispered "Must be nice… Wish I could experience some of that." Gemma slapped his arm and they quietly closed the door. Mac reached her climax right as Jax pushed every inch into her one more time. She let out another loud scream of his name and he slid out of her. He flipped her over, entering her again. _She's just going to love this shit._ Jax thought to himself. She started moaning again, arching her back as he pushed his every inch into her. He laughed to himself, he enjoyed doing this to her. He slowly slid out her and he started getting up when he entered her again, thrusting into her. She screamed, squealed and moaned. She arched her back again as she felt his hands move to her hips, pushing her onto him further. "JAAACCKKSOOONNNN!" "Oh my God!" "Oh fuck!" Mac moaned as Jax rolled her back over, thrusting into harder. He picked her up and shoved her against the wall, their bodies moving in sync. His moaning her name and her moaning his were the only sounds you heard. He moved them onto the floor, she was on top again. He just laid there, watching her move onto him, slowly riding him. He grabbed her hips and whispered "I love you." She smiled as he pulled her down and started biting her neck. He kissed her as she rode him, while one hand moved back to her hip, the other hand grabbed the blanket off the bed. She got off him and laid beside him as he wrapped the blanket around them and kissed her forehead.

They finally got up and got dressed. They walked out of the dorm room. The prospect was standing behind the bar, taking orders from Opie and Chibs when they reached the bar. "Well how was the sex?" Opie laughed as Chibs asked the foolish question. Jax looked at them and quietly said, without Mac hearing him, "You heard her, so it had to have been some good fucking experience." They all laughed as Mac noticed the prospect eyeing her… She rolled her eyes and pulled on Jax's arm. "Hold baby, we'll leave in a minute." She groaned and walked back into the dorm to grab her bag. She looked on the dresser as she saw the box of condoms. Then it hit her… "JAAAAAXXX!" she screamed waiting for him to come into the room. "Guess she's wanting to begin round 2!" Jax laughed as he walked away from his brothers. "You ready for another round?" She glared at him as she threw the box of condoms at him. He caught them and looked down at them. "Oh fuck! Tell me you're on birth control." Mac shook her head no as she started to frown. He grabbed her face and said "Please be lying! You know I can't have a kid right now!" She slapped his face and said "You stupid fuck! You think this was planned? Well you can just go to hell! If I end up pregnant, don't you dare worry… I'll deal with it by myself! You won't have to worry your pretty little head!" She walked out of the room, down the long hall and out of the clubhouse. She felt him walking behind her so she hurried to her car. She got in, locked the doors and drove off. She went straight home, locked all the doors and hid in bedroom.

* * *

Mac laid there for what seemed to be hours before she heard a knock at her front door. She got and walked through her living room, she looked through the peephole to see her blonde haired boyfriend. "Go away!", she yelled as he knocked on the door again. "Mackenzie! Let me in! I'm not going to leave until you talk to me about what happened." She waited and finally said, "Just go away! Go find a croweater! I don't want to talk to you and I definitely don't want to see your smug face!" She looked through the peephole again, he was gone. She walked to her kitchen to get a drink when she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw her blue-eyed boyfriend sitting on the counter. "WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW'D YOU GET IN?" He laughed at her and got off the counter. "I'm sorry but next time you want to lock me out, make sure EVERY door in locked, baby." There was a long silence, he knew she was upset with him but they needed to talk about everything. "Baby, listen to me. I love you and as good as it would be, we don't need to have a kid right now. I already have a baby. He's only 2 months old too. If you really are pregnant, then we'll discuss all our options then but there's no point in getting all upset right now. I'd love to have kids with you… Someday though, definitely not soon! Let Abel be the new kid on the block first." She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him. He knew he upset her, worse than he ever had. "Mackenzie Eve! Please talk to me! Look at me!" They never used middle names, even though they knew each other's full names. It sounded funny coming from his mouth but he meant to be intimidating.

* * *

The doctor came back into the room with the answer they had been looking for. "Ms. Burke, Mr. Teller. I have the results to the pregnancy test back. I have to say, you are one healthy woman." He had the answers and they wanted them so bad. There was a knock at the door right as the doctor was to tell them if she was pregnant or not. "Dr. Grays, we need you for just a moment." "Ok, I'll be right there." He looked at Mac and Jax, "I'll be right back. Sit tight kids."


	3. Chapter 3: Facing The Sun

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! It's a lot shorter than the first two but oh well! Let me know what you think about and give it a review!**

* * *

Jax paced his mother's kitchen waiting for her to come out of her bedroom. "What's the problem, Jackson?" Gemma walked into her kitchen in a robe with her hair tied into a pony tail. "Mom! I messed up! I don't what to do!" She sat down at the table, "Talk to me, tell me what you did?" He stopped pacing, long enough to sit in the chair beside his mother. "It's Mac… we went the doctor to find out about her pregnancy and it's true. She's pregnant!" He paused. "We got into a big fight! She was a little happy about the pregnancy, you know how I feel about it. I'm happy because it's with her but at the same time, it's not what we need. I told her that and she just ignored me. I kept asking her what she wanted to do about it. She started packing her bags as we yelled back and forth about how we felt about the pregnancy. Mom, she's gone! I don't know where to look or where to even start. She just left. She got in the jeep and drove away! You have to help me find her!"

Gemma stood up and walked to the back of the house with her son in tow. "Where are we going?" "Mom! I need to find my girlfriend." Jax was lead into the guest room, his old bedroom. There on the bed he saw a sleeping Mackenzie. He hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, "Where's the jeep?" She smiled, "In the garage… She wanted you to worry. You did good, son, but you have to stop fighting her on this. You love her and you know that. I know that! Abel even knows it. Watch your sweet son when she is around him, he even loves her. She's more of a mother to him than Wendy will ever be, Jackson. She's going to be a fantastic mother, just let it go. Be happy that you get to have another baby! Especially with someone as wonderful as Mac."

Jackson Teller sat down on the bed beside the brunette that he loved so much. He shook her lightly, "Mmm. What is it?" She questioned the hand that shook her. "Wake up, babe! We need to talk." Mackenzie sat up beside her blue-eyed biker as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. "I want this baby, Jax. It's our baby… not just some random baby. But our baby! Please just try to understand that!" There was a long silence as Mackenzie looked around the room and Jax just watched her. "Do me a favor, baby" he finally spoke up. She looked back to his calm, tan face. "Marry me, after we have this baby! Marry me! Be my old lady, get my crow. Everything. Just stay with me." He grabbed her face and kissed her, "Please baby. Do this for me!" She smiled and laid back down. She grabbed his cut and pulled him down beside her, he kept kissing her. She finally buried her face in neck.

* * *

Gemma woke them up as the clock struck 7:00. "You guys need to get to the clubhouse!" They got up, and got on his bike. They rode to the clubhouse where all the members of SAMCRO and SAMTAZ were standing outside. "What's going on?" Mac said as Jax grabbed her hand and walked toward the picnic table. "Who's this? Can she be trusted?" A SAMTAZ member asked, eagerly. "This is my old lady, Mackenzie. She's ok, she can be trusted, A.J." There was a long silence. "We found one of your members in a ditch, we're guessing the Mayans did. We think the member was Greg. We know we've seen him doing shit around here before!" Jax's mouth dropped. Greg was just a prospect but Jax still liked him. Jax would always get good advice about Mac from Greg. Jax definitely planned on voting Greg in. He knew Greg was worthy too. Mac grabbed Jax and held onto him tightly, she knew they were friends. "I'm sorry, baby", she whispered as he held her tightly. They walked inside to his dorm room. They laid on his bed and she just listened to his heart, the room was too silent. She finally spoke up, "Jax, lets go home. We still have to get the house ready so we can move everything in and set up the nurseries." They got and rode home on his bike. They left the jeep in Gemma's garage, they didn't care. Mackenzie went straight to bed when they got back to his house. They had already put her house up for sell when they started moving some of her furniture into his house. They bought a crib, dresser, changing table set earlier in the week. They were going to wait to decorate the baby's nursery until they found out what they were having.

* * *

Mackenzie woke up to her cell phone ringing, "Hello?" she spoke in a raspy voice. "Hey baby, I'm at your house, moving some more furniture. Let me know when you leave to go to your doctor's appointment… I want to be there when you find out what we're having. I love you, beautiful." She couldn't get a single word in, he hung up after she told her he loved her.

She called Jax 3 times before walking into the doctor's office. The fourth time she started calling, he finally answer… "Hey baby! I'm on my way… are you feeling ok?" She smiled and spoke, eagerly, "Yes but I'm dying to know what I'm having." She felt someone walk up on her as she continued her conversation with her blonde biker. "You know you really fine from the back…" He laughed as he stood there, looking at her ass. "Shut the hell up! When did you get here?" "I got here a little while ago… You do look beautiful today! Let's go find what we're having."

"Well Ms. Burke, it looks like you're having a healthy little girl!" Mackenzie squealed as she heard her doctor's words. Jackson put his face in his hands as he laughed. He looked up at his beautiful girlfriend and said, "Damn it, not a miniature version of you… You're enough!" He laughed again as she glared at him! "That's ok! I'll get rid of you and Abel can stay… One of you is just plenty." She smirked as he kissed her cheek. "I'm so happy we decided to keep her!" She kissed her man one more time before they got up to leave to doctor's office.


	4. Chapter 4: Bleeding Love

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY!**

* * *

He smiled at his beautiful fiancée as he walked in the kitchen. "Jackson Teller, where in the hell have you been?" She finally turned around from the stove and spotted him. He laughed as he walked closer to her, "I've been with Opie, Juice and the prospect. Whatcha cookin'?" She reached in for a kiss as he asked answered her. "Philly Cheesesteak. I was craving it so I went to the grocery store." She smiled shyly as she looked down at stomach. He stared at her stomach, "I can't believe how big you've gotten. It's crazy. I can't wait to meet her. I know she's gonna be as beautiful as her mom!" She was just around 8 months and was so tired of being pregnant. Mac always woke up to Jax rubbing her stomach or talking to her stomach, she loved it. But the past two mornings, Jax wasn't even in the house when Mac woke up… She knew something serious must have been going on with the club.

* * *

She walked into the clubhouse with Jax nowhere in sight. "Hey Ope, where's my guy at?" She asked so sweet as she hugged the big man. "I don't know, haven't seen him since this morning." She could hear the lie come out of his mouth. She saw Jax's Dyna sitting outside, parking where it always was when he was at TM. She walked towards the back of the clubhouse, where the dorms were. "Mackenzie, I don't think he's back there." She ignored Opie and kept walking. She rubbed her stomach as she opened the door to his old dorm room. She saw her fiancé sitting on the bed with his face in his hands. She walked over to him, and kneeled in from of him… "What's wrong, baby?" He looked up in shock. "What are you doing here, Mackenzie?" She stood up and walked into the bathroom as she heard the water running. "And what the fuck are you doing here?" She saw the dark haired girl standing in the bathroom, drying her hands. "He called me, he wanted to talk. That's all that happened." Jax was now standing up when Mackenzie walked back in the bedroom, giving him a 'what the fuck' kind of look… She slapped his face, she walked towards her and she pushed him away. She took off the engagement ring he had given her months earlier. Gently laying the ring on the bed, she walked out of his room.

He went running after her, "Mac! Mac, please! Mac wait please! Mackenzie! Stop! Please talk to me!" he followed her out to her car, she stopped and turned around and looked into his ocean blue eyes as he grabbed her hands. "My stuff will be out of the house by tonight." Tears rolling down her cheek as she remembered all the things he said to her, all the times she told her he loved her. She turned and walked to her jeep.

* * *

He walked into his living room as he saw no sign of Mac. He walked into the kitchen, normally he'd find her in the kitchen with Abel, cooking dinner as she fed the sweet baby. Abel was with Gemma that night. The kitchen was spotless, nothing out of place. He walked to the bedroom he shared with the woman he truly loved, her closet was completely empty. He checked the dresser drawers, empty. The bed was made up and there was note, addressed to Jax. _**I've never loved anyone more than I loved you. You made me so incredibly happy. You won't find me anywhere. I manage to gather all my belongings as well as our daughter's belongings. You'll find the house completely spotless, that's the only thing I could do to stop the tears and stop my mind from thinking of you. You won't me find me anywhere. By the time you read this, I'll have reached my destination. If you truly loved me then you wouldn't have needed to talk to your ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry things ended the way they did. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Your daughter will be perfectly fine. Love always, your girl. **_He had no idea where she could have gone. Hopefully she didn't go far. Hopefully she was bluffing. He walked into his unborn daughter's nursery. He saw stuffed animals, clothes, little tiny shoes. He saw all the things that Mac would have needed if she did stray far. He started by calling her cell phone. It rang 3 times before it went to voicemail, _**"It's Mac. Sorry I can't talk right now. Leave a message though!" **_He heard her sweet voice and that's all it took for him to start looking. He started with his mother's house. No sign of her. He went to all the hotels in the area, nothing. He went to Lodi, he couldn't find her anywhere. His phone started ringing, "JACKSON! Where are you? I think you need to come to my house right now!" His mother was freaking out, or at least that's what it sounded like. "Hang on! I'll be there soon!"

He walked into the kitchen and walked to the living room. _My god, where has she been? Is she ok? Why did she come back if you wrote all that stuff in the letter? _"Mackenzie! Where have you been, baby?" He asked the beautiful brunette as he ran to her. "I've been here in town this whole time, Jax. I wanted you to search for me. I wanted you to be scared, I wanted you to worry about losing me, losing us. Now if you wouldn't mind, I'll take MY ring back." He kissed her passionately before giving her the ring back. Mackenzie had gotten information from Tara as she was hiding from Jax. Jax needed information on Wendy because he wanted to make Mac the legal mother of Abel. Tara even showed her the forms Jax signed as well as the same papers she showed Jax about Wendy's treatment.

* * *

It was June 14 at 9 AM when Mac's water broke. She was labor 10 hours before finally giving birth to a beautiful little girl. They decided to name her Ava Jade. Jax held her until they both fell asleep, Mackenzie tried to ease her out of his arms but he woke up before she could get the sweet baby girl. "Where are you going with my girl?" She laughed, "I thought I was your girl." She teased the blonde man. He winked at her, "You're my Queen, baby" "I think someone has gotten a little attached," Mac pointed to her daughter's tiny fist clinching Jax's cut. "Nope, that's just Daddy's little girl." She laughed as he kissed his beautiful fiancée. "I guess I'm her favorite." Mac laughed again as she got comfortable in the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Crow's Nest

**Please review this as you read further along! I'd like to know what everyone thinks!**

* * *

Abel was 18 months and Ava was 7 months. While Jax had Ava in his arms, Mackenzie was holding Abel. They were fixing dinner, they wanted something quick and easy. Mackenzie was finally back to her normal tiny size. Jax was so ready for those four months to be over, he missed having sex with her. Gemma was going to take the babies for the night while Jax and Mac could enjoy some time together. They heard a knock at the door. "That must be your mom." Mac set Abel down in his rocker, "Hold tight, sweet boy." She walked to the front door and opened it, "Hey Gem, they're in the kitchen with Jax. Thanks again for doing this." Gemma hugged her future daughter-in-law, "You're welcome, baby. I'm just glad I get to spend time with my babies!" Jax helped his mother put the babies in their car seats as Mac cleaned the kitchen and put on her boots. Jax walked back into the house as he saw Mac sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Let's go, baby." They got on his bike and rode to the clubhouse. Mackenzie was getting a tattoo, a crow to be specific.

* * *

She was looking in the mirror as she looked at the new tattoo she just got, "Thanks Happy, it looks amazing! I love it so much!" Happy kissed her cheek and left the room. The tattoo was placed on her back, between her shoulder blades. In between his claws, was a ribbon that read J. .In his beak, he carried another ribbon that said **SAMCRO. **Jax walked in the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Damn baby, you make that crow look so fuckin' good." She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He pulled away and said, "Right here, baby." She laughed, taking his shirt off immediately. She ran her hand down his chest, past his abs to his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped them as he continued to kiss her. He kicked his shoes off as she took of her jeans and tank top. He put on the condom, as she took off her bra and panties. "No soft shit, Jackson Nathaniel Teller… I want it hard and rough" He laughed and led her to the bed. He pushed her onto it as he wrapped her legs around his waist. "I just love hearing you scream." She smirked at him. He looked at her tan body lying in front of him, he licked his lips as he entered her, roughly. She moaned loud. He grabbed the head board, their bodies moved together, in sync. They were both moaning, louder and louder as he thrust harder into her each time. He stopped moving and just hovered over her. She looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong, baby? Why did you stop?" He slid out of her as he told her to hush. "Just turn over." He said aggressively. He pulled on her hips as he entered her again. He pushed into as hard as he could when he heard a cry. Mac was screaming his name as he thrust into her harder and harder. "Oh shit! Jax, JAAAXX! JAX! Oh Jaaaax!" He loved the way she said his name. She hit her climax right as he pushed into her deeper. He slid out of her again and said "Ride me, Mac." As she climbed onto him, he whispered "You're nothing but a biker who anyway, so go ahead" She looked at him, he nodded, she slapped his face. "You're so fuckin' lucky that I want to fuck you right now." She started moving back and forth as he whispered again, "Of course you know how to ride… once a biker whore, always a biker whore." He grabbed her hips and pushed her further onto him. He moaned loudly as he felt her push herself down further. She slapped his face, whispering "It'd be nice to hear YOU scream once in a while." She laughed as she pushed herself further down. He kept moaning, his moans got louder and started to turn into him saying her name. "OH FUCK! Maaacccc! Ohhh shit." He felt her walls tighten. He started to reach his climax when she finally got his every inch in her. She moaned loud as she felt him push deeper into her. "OHHHH FUCK MACKENZIE!" The headboard was rocking against the wall as she moved back and forth.

Chibs laughed as he and Juice heard the young couple. Clay looked up from the pool table, "Don't they own their own fucking house? Jesus, I've never been so jealous of a man…" Tig patted his shoulder, "You and me both, brother. They fuck too much. Maybe I need to find me an old lady." Chibs laughed, "He's lucky enough to find a sexy ass girl to fuck though." They all laughed as they heard Mac's screams. "Sounds like he's not the only one in charge in there." Juice said as he hit a solid colored ball. Clay laughed and said "She makes him scream louder than a man does makes his woman scream." Tig laughed, "She's knows how to use her pussy." They all laughed as the heard the banging, moaning, and screaming come to a halt.

* * *

"Baby…" Mac looked at her fiancé as he put on his clothes. He turned around to look at the sexy naked girl in his bed. "What?" she smiled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. "I want to get married in 2 months. Nothing big, just something simple and sweet. Memorable. With our family and friends there. Our sweet babies there too!" He smiled at her words, he knew she was being serious… He wanted to keep her happy and that meant giving her anything she wanted.

* * *

She and Gemma were setting up the chairs for the processional when they heard the bikes roar. "That's the guys. Hope they like everything." Mac continued on fixing chairs. "As long as you are happy, then Jax is happy. As long as Jax is happy, the club is happy. You must learn that!" Mac smiled as Jax, Opie, Chibs and Juice walked up. "Hey beautiful, everything looks amazing. Lets just get this damn thing over!" He laughed as he saw Mac glaring at him. The wedding site was almost ready. Mackenzie and Jackson were 2 days away from marrying each other and nothing made them happier.


	6. Chapter 6: Foolish Beginnings

"Oh my goodness! Mackenzie, you look so beautiful. You're absolutely stunning." Gemma walked in to the dressing room as she saw the brunette in her wedding dress. It was a long sleeve laced dress, it had an open back and it flowed back to her feet into a train. Her hair was partially pinned up and the rest of her hair fell into tight curls. She had smokey black eye shadow and a little touch of eyeliner. She was perfection. "Well thank you, Gemma. I'm glad you love everything. You don't know how truly thankful I am for all your help with all of this mess. You and club have been so great through this." She hugged the older woman as Clay walked in the room, "You look so beautiful Mac" Mac smiled at Clay as she nodded.

* * *

There was no music as she walked down the aisle, Opie told her he would walk with down the aisle. She had become so close to the club members in the short time she had known them. She loved them all. The only sounds Mackenzie heard as she walked with Opie were 'ohs' and 'ahs'. She loved it. Then she heard one distinct voice that made her melt, "_My god, she's so beautiful."_ She reached Jax and Opie handed her off. He fell in line behind Jax as he took his place as the best man. Chibs stood behind Opie. Mackenzie looked back at Lyla and handed her the beautiful roses she was carrying. "I'm so glad this day is finally here!" Jax smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate Jackson and Mackenzie's love for one another. Before they recite their vows for one another, is there anyone who thinks this two people should not be together?" It was silent, the couple smiled at their guest as the minister told Jax to recite his vows. "_Mackenzie Eve Burke, I've loved you since the day I first saw you and nothing makes me happier than to be standing here today. You are an amazing woman, mother, and old lady and I know you're going to make an amazing wife. I still can't get over how beautiful you look right now. I love you, Mac." _She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mackenzie, please recite the vows you wrote for Jackson." She nodded. "_You're my old man, my best friend and the father of our children. You keep me and our kids happy and you always protect us. I knew I loved you from the first time we spoke, I don't know why but you were so nervous. It was cute. I love you so much, Jackson Nathaniel Teller. More than you could ever imagine. Nothing will make me happier than to be married to you." _He kissed her and the crowd cheered.

"Would you now exchange your rings?" Jax pulled the ring he gave her a long time ago out of his cut, he gently slid the ring on her finger as she smiled at him. She turned to Lyla who has the ring around her thumb. Mackenzie turned back to Jax and whispered, "My initials were engraved in it." He winked at her as he pointed her ring and nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss-" The minister was interrupted by the couple as they passionately kissed one another. He picked his new wife up and carried her to his bike. He turned to his brothers and said "We'll meet you guys at the reception site." They all cheered, whooped and hollered as they watched Mackenzie tuck her dress as far up as she could just so it wouldn't get anything on it or get it dirty.

* * *

He laughed as she kissed his neck repeatedly, "Would you stop it before we wreck?" She giggled and rested her head against his back. "I'll remember that tonight, Mr. Teller." As soon as he heard that, he slowed the Dyna down and turned to look at her. "There won't be any stopping tonight. As soon as we get started, there won't be such a thing." He took off her helmet and kissed her, he deepened the kiss as he felt her hands slowly sliding up his shirt. He smiled and whispered "I am so in love with you." He turned the bike back on and the rode off to their reception dinner. "Well its about damn time! Where'd you guys go?" Juice came running up to the happy couple as they started walking to the table that was set up just for them. "None of your business, Juicy." Mac winked at the biker as she hugged him. It wasn't stated but everyone knew Mac loved Juice the most. They always had fun times togethers when he was protecting her or doing stuff for Jax. He was the one who helped Mackenzie set up Ava's room. Juice always took care of the kids when Mac needed someone to help her out. They had a bond, like a brother and sister would have. Jax understood why she was hooked to Juice, he understood why she liked him protecting her more than anyone else. Mac had an older brother who died in a car accident 8 years ago and Juice reminded her of her deceased brother, Andrew. Juice didn't mind meaning that much to her, he minded hurting her though.

Jackson looked at Juice and said quietly, "We need to talk brotha." Juice knew something was wrong especially if Jax wanted to pause the celebration just to have a conversation with him. "Ok, let me know when." Juice tried to look calm.

"Now. Especially while Mackenzie is distracted." Juice nodded and followed Jax to the woods. "What's up brotha?" Juice questioned, worried about the things that Jax would say. "I want you to stop being around her so much. I'm not worried about her doing something stupid. I'm worried about you. I see you guys together. I see you falling for her, more and more every day. It's time for you to back off of my wife. I let it slide because I know what's going through her head, but now I see what's going through yours. I also know about the encounter you both had earlier this week. Don't let that shit happen again." Juice looked at the ground as he spoke, "What encounter?" Jax laughed and go closer to Juice. "You know exactly what encounter, the one where you walked into MY bedroom and accidently saw Mac getting out of the shower. You saw everything and that shit isn't going to fly. You just watched us get married. I used to think so highly of you until all this started happening… Now I don't know whether I want to break your neck or your arms." Jax started to walk away when he heard "You know this is going to hurt her." He turned around and started towards Juice, punching him in the face. "I don't give a fuck if she misses you. I don't give a fuck if I break your heart. She is mine and there's nothing you can do about that. You basically just told me that you want my wife and that's what you go after if you want to. What the fuck kind of brother are you? You're done with her. Done protecting her, done protecting our kids, done with it all. I'll handle my wife's feelings. That's never been one of your concerns." Jax walked away to find his new bride.

* * *

"Hey baby, where'd you go?" Mackenzie smiled as she hugged the blonde biker. "I got a phone call. Nothing serious. Your fine ass is still mine tonight." He winked at her as she spotted Juice walking to a table, holding his nose. She spotted the blood and went running to him. "Mac! What are you doing? Come here!" She knew instantly what happened and turned back to Jax as she heard him yelling after her. She tried not to make a scene as she went running off to where Jax parked his bike.

"We haven't even had our dance yet. I figured we could wait til we go home." He smirked as she turned around and smacked his face. He cupped his cheek and backed away as he saw her draw back her fist. "What?!" She looked at Jackson for a long time before she spoke. "You stupid ass liar. You're so damn smug, Jackson. You did that to Juice. You didn't get a phone call. You had a talk with Juice. Well you can't make me stay away from him. He's my friend, Jax. Not some guy I fuck from time to time." Jax starred at Mac for a few minutes, "You could have fucking fooled me… You're always together."

She smacked her husband's face and took off the ring that symbolized their love and marriage. "Take this shit and get the hell out of my life if that's how you really feel." She walked off to find Gemma.

"Will you give me a ride home? I'm feeling sick and I just want to go home." Gemma grabbed Lyla who was holding Ava as Mac picked up Abel and walked to Gemma's car. Mac and Lyla were dropped off with the kids as Gemma went to find her son.

* * *

"Jackson Teller, what the hell happened?" Gemma found Jax at the clubhouse in his old dorm room. He shrugged as he saw his mother sit on the edge of the bed. "She gave me the ring back. I guess she changed her mind." Gemma grabbed her son's hand. "Not without a good reason, Jax. What happened?" Jax didn't speak as the tears fell from his eyes. "Juice has spent too much time with her and I know he's starting to fall in love with her. She told me nothing was going on with them and I said that she could have fooled me. She slapped me and handed me the ring." Gemma slapped her son, Jax cupped his cheek as he looked at her "What the fuck Mom? Haven't I been slapped enough?" "Get your ass up and go home. Fix your marriage. You've only been married 2 hours and you already hurt her. Go fix this shit now Jackson!" Jax started to get up when he saw Mac walking through the door. "Gemma, give us a moment. The kids are here, too." Gemma smiled as she kissed Mackenzie's cheek.

"I don't know what's going on with you but nothing is going on with me and Juice. You already know why I like having Juice around. So why don't you tell me why you seem to think that it's something more than what it is?" He got off the bed and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him so he could kiss her. She pulled away and walked out the door, saying behind her "This isn't a game, Jax. Our relationship is on the line." He watched her pick up their kids and walk out of the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Apart At The Seams

_"It's Mac. Sorry I can't talk now. Leave a message though!"_The voicemail played in his head over and over as he finally started to realize that his wife left him. It had been 4 weeks since he last saw her.

* * *

He sat up on the couch as he heard his phone ringing, he looked at it as the caller ID flashed her name. "Where are you?" He was almost nervous to even speak, scared she might just hang up. "Not any of your concern. You just need to stop calling me, I'm not coming back. I created a life there, Jackson. A life with you. You accused me of cheating on you, with someone I looked at like a brother. A brother to you. Do you even understand how much you've hurt me? Maybe I'm a little more upset than I should be, but that's not the point. The point is I've loved since I first met you and I always will love you… Maybe it's time you let that known fact sink into your mind before you call again." It was silent, he got nervous again. "Mac? Are you still there?" She smiled as she heard his voice, she knew he was hurting… She wanted to be missed by him but she needed him to learn that her feelings for him are real and true. "I love you, Mac. You're everything to me. You and those kids. You're my whole world and I can't take this anymore. I want you to come home now. Old ladies don't just leave, they're here no matter what, Mac. Please come home to me. Bring me the kids, I miss you. I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss the way you lay in my arms. I need you back. I don't think you understand what this is doing to me. Baby, please. Come home to me. Our bed is empty without you, this house is empty without you. Please, baby, just come home!" He stopped, she could hear him crying. She had never seen him cry, let alone heard him. He sat up and stopped as he heard the front door open slowly. He set the phone on his bed without saying anything, he grabbed the gun that was in the drawer beside his bed. He crept slowly down the hall as he heard footsteps coming his way, he pointed his gun at the shadowed figure, right as he saw it was her. It was his wife, his best friend, his old lady, his everything.

He set the gun down as he picked her up. She grabbed his face as he kissed her, gently. He got more aggressive as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've missed you so much, Mackenzie. Don't ever leave me again, baby." He whispered against her lips. She started to take off his wife beater as he took off her shorts.

He set her on the back of couch so he could take off his boxers and put on a condom. She started feeling his abs and chest as he took the condom out of the wrapper. "Having fun feeling me up and shit?" he grinned at her, cocky as ever. "Fuck you, asshole." He smirked at her, "Don't worry baby, you're about to." She pushed him away a little, as he walked back towards her, he placed his hands on her hips. He started kissing her chest and moving toward her neck, their lips finally crashing into each other. He picked her up again as he slowly slipped inside her. Throwing her against the wall, he saw a look in his eyes that he hadn't seen since the very first time they had sex. She moaned softly as she felt him push harder. They wound up on the couch, he wrapped the throw blanket on them as he thrust into her faster, the front door swung open as Juice and Chibs walked. "MOTHER OF GOD! DO YOU ASSHOLES EVER KNOCK?" Mac screamed as Jax covered the exposed areas of Mac's body. Juice turned around and walked out of the house as Chibs laughed. "I'm sorry Jackie-boy but we just wanted to check up on since you hadn't been doing so good the last couple of weeks, but it's nice to know our favorite girl is back home. You're right where you belong, Mac. It's good to see you, lass." Mac smiled at the Scot and said "Thank you Chibs, I've missed you all but can you go? We're kind of in the middle of something here." Chibs laughed and walked out the door. "Goddamn Sons of Anarchy." Jax laughed as he slipped into her again, thrusting as hard as he was before.

* * *

Juice heard her moans and knew that he would never have the opportunity to make her do that. "What's wrong with you, brotha?" Chibs asked as he got back to bikes. "Nothing man, just didn't need to see all out that." Chibs sighed as he finally realized what the real problem was. "You love her, don't you, Juicy?" Juice nodded his head as he heard Jax and Mac moaning together. "I'm sorry Juice, but as you can clearly see, she set sail long before they even started having sex. Jax loved her from the moment he saw her, and it was mutual. You have to push these feelings away and get rid of -. Wait just a damn minute, that's why she left… Jax find out about your feelings for her and told you to stay away. She got mad because you were her friend and she liked hanging out with you. I'm right, aren't I?"

* * *

"Jax, we have to talk about all this sometime." Mac said as she watched her husband lay in between her breasts. He looked up in her green eyes. "I know baby. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me, I'm sorry I asked Juice to stay away from you. You can't blame me though. He has seen you naked and he loves you." She looked into his blue eyes as she listened to his words. "He what?" Jax nodded, "He told me the night of our wedding." Mackenzie slid out from under Jax and got dressed. "Where are you going? Mac, stay here!" She grabbed her keys and bag, walking out of the house, not answering her husband.

He followed her to the clubhouse. She walked to Juice and slapped his face. "What was that for?" He looked at the beautiful girl and grabbed her arm before she could do it again. Jax grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the wall by the door of the clubhouse. "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME? JUST DO WHAT I ASK YOU TO DO, DAMN IT! YOU WANTED TO BE APART OF MY LIFE, NOW DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY AND GO HOME!" She pushed him away, "I'm not your fucking property! You don't own me, Jackson. Don't bullshit me and tell me you missed me and all this stupid shit if you're just going to treat me like I'm a goddamn dog. Why don't you back the fuck up and treat me like I'm supposed to be treated… "

She pushed him further away from her as she walked towards Chibs and Juice. She looked at Juice and said, "You're the fucking reason my marriage is falling apart and I hate you! I'm trying to build a family and life for my kids. Don't fuck this up!" She walked away as Juice felt the tears fall from his eyes. He looked at the beautiful girl as she got in her car.

Jax walked over to Juice and "Wipe that shit up and get the fuck from around here." He walked to his bike and rode back home.

* * *

Jax opened his bedroom door to find the room empty. He heard the shower running as he walked over and stood in the doorway, the shower stopped and he saw his beautifully perfect wife step out of the shower. "You here to throw me around some more or what?" She pushed past him to find some clothes. "I'm here to finish what we were doing earlier…" He walked over to his naked wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get off of me, Jax. I'm not in the mood for you or your dick right now."

He walked away, into the bathroom and grabbed another condom. "Lets go ahead and finish it." She looked at him as he tossed the condom her way, "I said no! Go fuck a croweater if you want to fuck someone so bad." She tossed the condom back him, he let it fall to the ground. "If my dick has to go anywhere, it's going to be there." He pointed at her. She laughed, "Go fuck yourself, Jax."

She was dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She grabbed a bag out of the closet and started packing some of her clothes up. "I'm going to stay in a hotel, don't call me crying like some pansy ass. Deal with your fucked up little issues before you want to call me acting like you miss me and the world will end if you don't see me soon."

He grabbed her arm and slung her onto the bed, he slowly took off his wedding band and said "Guess you can pawn this then. I don't want it if this is how our marriage is going to be, Mac. I love you more than anything in this world, but I'm not going to continue this shit any longer. I can't have sex with you, I can't kiss you, hug you or cuddle with you. I don't want this shit anymore. You just let me know if you ever need money for you and the kids." He released her arm and fell to the floor.

He sat there with his head in his hands as he heard footsteps descend. He heard the front door open and close. He just laid on the floor.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! IT MEANS A LOT, :)**


	8. Chapter 8: I Miss Your Smile

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'D LIKE FEEDBACK!_**

* * *

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

Another four weeks passed Jax slowly started coming back to the clubhouse. No one had seen Mac or the kids in a while. Jax knew it was over. She even took his kids away from him. He was falling apart and couldn't take it anymore. He was putting his helmet on his bike when he saw her. The long haired brunette he once fell in love with. She was dressed in his favorite pair of jeans, a black tank top and black boots. He was looking dead at her as she made her way over to him. She handed him his wedding band as he noticed to beautiful engagement ring on her finger, he didn't remember what the one he gave her looked like and he was scared that she was wearing a different ring. "Is that the ring-" He was interrupted by her sweet voice, "Yes, it's our ring. I wouldn't be engaged to anyone else. I've found the love of my life. He just gets lost sometimes and loses his way. But I try to always bring him back."

He smiled as he felt her soft lips touch his cheek. "You're still my husband and as far as I'm concerned, you always will be my husband. We may fuss and fight, Jackson, but we aren't breaking up, we're not getting a divorce. Sorry baby but you're stuck with me for good." He knew she was so good at leaving and running away, she even became good with the come backs. She had left town twice to gather herself and recollect. Each time she came back, it was always to him. He knew exactly where he stood in her heart.

He hugged her tenderly and right as she pulled away, he kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate, they had been waiting for this moment for quite some time. They needed to feel the way they first felt when they first started dating. They need the old Jax and Mac back before the continued their relationship. Jax stopped kissing his wife long enough to see a tiny little blonde boy trotting over to him, holding Chibs's hand. "Daddy" the little boy screamed as he wrapped his arms around Jax's legs. Jax picked up his 2 year old son as he smiled at his wife. "Hey buddy! Where've you been?" Abel smiled at his father and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jax knew he couldn't let Mackenzie ever leave again. It was going to start affecting the way the kids acted.

"Well what do we have here?" Gemma and Clay walked up as they saw Jax, Mac, and Abel standing by the bikes. "Hey Gem, Clay, it's been a while." Clay smiled as Gemma wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette. "We're going to go home, Mom. You want to spend some time with Abel and Ava?" Gemma nodded eagerly, as Jax climbed on his bike. "Ava is inside with the guys, Abel's over there with Happy" Mac said as she got on the Dyna and put on the helmet Jax handed. "Don't need me, Clay. Please." Clay laughed, "Ok brotha, I can do that."

* * *

"Take that shit off." Jax laughed as his wife looked at him again, this time more serious. "I'm being serious, Jackson." He laughed again as he slowly got undressed, making her wait for every article of clothing to hit the floor. She started the shower as she quickly got undressed, she felt Jax's lips on the crook of her neck. He moved up to her neck and started nibbling on it. "Mmmm." He heard as he stopped to get in the shower.

"You can join me, babe." She smirked as she looked at every inch of his body. "Don't worry, that was my intention." She didn't need an invitation, she knew what was going to happen if she got in the shower with her blue-eyed blonde biker.

"You're still a biker whore." He laughed as he punched his arm. "Go to hell, you bastard." She laughed with him. He cupped her chin and immediately kissed her, he waited for her so patiently.

He thought about the first time he saw her, the first time they had kissed, the first time they had sex, he remembered every first they shared together. He grabbed her ass, lowering his hands to her thighs. Picking her up quickly, she felt him slip into her. She let a little moan slip out of her mouth as she clawed at his back. He grunted as he felt her cut the skin. She kissed his neck, biting and nibbling at it as he pushed into her. She found her hands on his back again, clawing through his skin. He grunted again as he felt the hot water hit his scratches, she whispered an apology and he pushed even harder into her, he almost hit his climax when he heard Mackenzie moan louder than she ever had. They were in sync, they both their climaxes at the same time and he rested his head against hers.

"Again." He heard as he tried to catch his breath. "Damn girl, slow down." She laughed as she whispered, "I missed you, Jackson Teller. So I want more." He laughed and slipped out of her.

They got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom, Jax plopped down on the bed as he watched his naked wife crawl onto of him. "You drive me crazy, baby." He smiled as she positioned herself on him and let him enter her, she laughed as she moved slowly, back and forth.

He let out a few moans as he felt her nails dig into his chest. His phone started buzzing as she started moving fast. "What do you want?" He questioned the person on the other end. "I'd really like to have you." He recognized the voice instantly. "I can't talk right now. I'm fucking my wife." He hung up and set the phone of the end table.

"Faster," he moaned as Mac picked up speed. He enjoyed what she did to him. He loved having sex with her. "I love you, darlin'." He heard as she started to slow down, she smiled as her speed picked up again.

She pressed herself onto him further. He started to reach his climax as she reached hers. They were perfect for one another, they were in sync again. Moving, thrusting, and even climaxed right at the same time. Mackenzie slid off him as she realized that she had been off her birth control for a little over 3 months. He realized what she realized and said, "Tell me we are both protected." She smiled softly as he already knew the answer to his question.

He pressed his lips into her as she started to sit up and get dressed. "Tell me everything will be ok, Jax."

Mackenzie thought of their 2 year old son and 1 year old daughter. '_I can't be pregnant again. I don't want to be pregnant again. I just want to fix my marriage and have things go back to normal. I miss waking up to Jackson… can anything ever go our way?!_'

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Jax started kissing her neck. "Why don't we take a nap?" Jax asked as he looked into her beautiful eyes. She loved that idea. He had worn her out, she laughed to herself. "Great idea, baby!" They go under the blankets and Jax swung his arm over Mackenzie as she snuggled close to him.


	9. Chapter 9: On The Way Back To Normal

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**_I LIKE FEEDBACK!_**

* * *

He woke up to a phone call, "Hello?" Jax said groggily. "Are you done with the nasty skank?" The girl laughed. "What do you want, Ima?" Jax asked angrily, wondering how she got his number. "I already told you, I want you, Jax." He laughed, "That's nice, Ima. But I'm married, happily married. I love my wife, I definitely don't want a nasty cum guzzling wanna-be croweater. Like you. So back the fuck off before I let my wife deal with you." Everyone that knew Mac and Jax knew they had their problems but also knew that nothing would ever tear them apart. Nothing would ever change their feelings for one another. Jax hung the moon and he worshipped the ground Mackenzie Eve Teller walked on. Ima knew she didn't stand a chance in hell but that didn't stop her from always trying to make a move on Jax.

* * *

"Hey baby, I want to go get the kids and spend the day with them. So quit being lazy and get up." Mac said as she kissed her husband. She got out of bed and got dressed, wearing a red tank top and flannel shirt, black boots, and jeans. Jax watched her as she did her hair and makeup. He hated when she wore makeup, knowing she didn't need it. "Why do you use that shit? It's pointless." She smiled as she finished straightening her long hair. "Maybe I just want to add a little something to the outfit." She winked at him and walked over to the bed and made it up.

Jax put on a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and black shirt that had SAMCRO written on it. He put on a pair of white air force ones as he walked into the kitchen. "What are we going to do?" Jax asked Mackenzie as he poured a cup of coffee. She looked up from the newspaper and said "Just spend time with them, we never do that anymore. We're always running around." He smirked at her answer. "Ok, sounds good. When do you want to leave?" He walked over to kitchen table and kissed Mac's forehead.

* * *

"Mommy!" screamed the blonde little boy as he ran into her arms. She held him close like she hadn't seen him in a long time. She turned him around so he could see his dad. "DADDDYYYY!" Jax looked over at his young son. "Hey buddy! Come here!" Mac set Abel on the ground and she watched her son run towards the blonde biker. "I missed you so much kid!" Abel giggled as Jax tickled him. "Where's your sister?" Abel pointed toward Gemma who was holding the beautiful little girl. "Grandma got her" Abel told his father as Jax walked over to Gemma and grabbed his small daughter. "Damn girl, you look like your mother!" Ava gurgled in his arms which made him melt. Jax looked at his kids and then turned to Mac, "I love this so much." Mac smiled at her happy husband and walked into the clubhouse. She looked around for Happy. She finally spotted him as he was playing pool with Juice. "Hey Hap!" She walked over to him. "Hey Mackenzie, what's up? You need me to watch the kids again?" Mac smiled, "No, thank you for watching them though. You've been a big help plus they love being around you. Especially Abel." Happy smiled at the small brunette. She looked at Juice and walked away.

* * *

"What happened between you two? You used to be tight. Like a brother and sister would be." Happy looked at the obviously hurt Juice. He watched Mackenzie leave the clubhouse and said, "Absolutely nothing. I lost a friend and a brother because I couldn't control my feelings." Juice walked out of the clubhouse and over to his bike. As he walked past Mackenzie, he whispered "You think this is easy for me… It's not" He reached his bike and quickly started it, driving out of TM, with nowhere in mind to go. He just wanted to leave the clubhouse. "What was that about?" Gemma questioned her son as she bounced Ava on her lap.

* * *

"Hey baby, lets go back to the house. Give the kids some lunch and get them down for a nap. I know they're worn out." Mac looked at her husband, waiting for his response. "Ok, I'll follow you over there." He kissed her forehead and kissed Ava's tiny hand as he picked her up. "What a lightweight." He laughed as his daughter cooed, "Da-eee" He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the word come out of her mouth. "TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Jax yelled over at his mother and wife. "Heard what?" Gemma asked as she walked over to her son, with Mac following behind. "Da-eeeee!" They heard the tiny voice speak again. "Oh my god! Ava! You said Daddy's name!" Mackenzie grabbed her daughter and embraced her. "Ok now it's time to say my name." Mac joked as she handed Ava back to her husband, "Guess she is Daddy's Little Princess, after all."

* * *

They got home just as the kids were falling asleep. Mac cleaned up the living room, dining room, kitchen and bedrooms. Jax helped Mackenzie do laundry as Abel and Ava were still asleep.

"Mommy!" Abel screamed and it echoed through the quiet house as Jax and Mac laid on the couch watching a movie. "I'll get him, baby." Jax said as he walked into Abel's room. "Hey little man!" Abel stopped crying as he noticed his father walk in. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Jax tried to ask as Abel crawled in Jax's lap and hugged him. "Daddy…" Abel whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

"What's wrong with my baby boy?" Mac whispered, standing in the doorway. "I don't know, he stopped crying when he saw me and then crawled into my lap." Mackenzie as she realized how much her children missed their father. "Maybe he just needed to know that you were still here and not going to leave him." Jax walked out of the room with Abel in his arms, "He should know I'll never leave him."

Mackenzie smiled as she saw her man holding Abel so gently and carefully. "You still hold him like you're going to break him." He laughed at her remark, "Shut up! I just like being cautious with fragile things." "You're not cautious with me, dickhead." He grinned, "Don't wanna hear it." She laughed, "This is why I can't stand you, Jackson Teller." He laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you go put him back in his bed while I go to the grocery store and get some things for dinner?" Jax looked into her green eyes. "What's for dinner?" She smiled at her eager husband, "It's a surprise." She grabbed her bag, phone and keys. The couple shared a kiss before she left.


	10. Chapter 10: Short Tempers & Easy Fixes

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

**_THIS IS SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE. _**

**_LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**

* * *

Mac got home to a quiet house. She didn't see Jax anymore, she walked to her bedroom and it was empty. She checked Ava's nursery, empty. She finally looked in Abel's room to find her husband and two children watching cartoons. "Well this is sweet." Mac said as she stood in the doorway. "Mommy!" Abel jumped out of Jax's arms and ran to his mother. "Hey, my baby boy." Jax knew she always missed the kids when she was away from them. "I made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow morning. Hopefully going to find out what's going on with me." He smirked as she walked to the bed. "What if you're pregnant, babe?" She frowned, "I don't know Jackson, I suppose we'll have another baby. You know I won't do an abortion."

* * *

"You know she's pregnant again, don't you?" Chibs looked at Juice, knowing Juice was still hurting. "Yeah I heard. Why'd this have to happen?" He saw Mackenzie walk into the office to finish doing some paper work as he looked over at Chibs. "I'll be back." Juice said, walking into the office.

She looked up at him as he walked in, "Do you need something?" Her cold words stung him. "Why are you being this way? Jax threw your marriage on the line and now you hate me?" He looked at the door, hoping no one would walk in. "He didn't throw the marriage on the line, he threw you on the line. He knew about your feelings, he knew about you walking in on me. He knew about it before I even did. You messed everything up, not me. If that's all, you can close the door on your way out. " Mackenzie looked back down at her papers. "You think it's easy for me to see you guys together, to see the kids you had together, to see you pregnant again. It's hard for me knowing that I can't be a part of your life anymore, it doesn't matter what I was to you. It mattered that I was something to you. Being nothing to you, meaning nothing to you kills me, Mac. You just don't know. Yeah, I fell in love with you but that doesn't mean that my feelings are uncontrollable. I know my mistakes, I know that I'll never have you. I know it all but what I don't know is why you are so defensive towards me? Why do you fight to stay away from me? Why do you let Jax yell at you and throw you around?" He words sank in as she looked up at the door. "You mean something to me, just not as much as you used to. You broke a bond, Juice. You don't even know the half of our relationship. He never yells at me or throws me around. You know better than anyone else that he's not the slightest bit abusive. I'm not defensive towards you, I don't speak to you. I don't fight to stay away from you… I don't care to be around a traitor and a liar. I definitely don't want my children to be around one. You can go now." Juice felt the tears roll down his face as she finally looked up at him. "Stop it, Juice. Just go. Clean yourself up before the guys see you."

* * *

Mackenzie walked into the clubhouse to see Jax sitting on the couch by the pool table and Ima sitting on his lap. _That stupid bitch. _Mackenzie thought as she walked over to the couch and grabbed the fake blonde hair in her hands. "Don't you think if he actually wanted you you'd be the one carrying his child and wearing the damn ring?" She slung Ima into the wall as everyone stopped to watch the two girls. "Oh sweetie, he just feels sorry for your trailer trash ass. He doesn't love you or those little bratty kids." Mackenzie back-handed the girl. "You might want to watch your words when it comes to my kids, bitch." Ima stood back up, cupping her cheek. "What the fuck, Mac? Get the fuck away from me." Ima pushed Mac as Mac sent her fist into Ima's nose. She kicked the blonde's stomach just as Ima fell to the floor. Jax came running over and grabbed his wife by the waist. "Alright, Rambo, slow down." He smirked as she slapped his face. "Go wash your clothes before you get a STD" Happy laughed as he heard Mac's smart remark.

* * *

"What's your fucking problem?" He asked as he followed her to the back room and slammed the door shut. She didn't answer him as he took off his hoodie. "Well? Are you going to talk to me or just stare at me?" She took off her boots and laid on the bed, closing her eyes as she ignored his words.

She felt his hands pull at her shirt, trying to pull it off of her. "Stop Jackson, I rather not have a STD." He stood up, jerking her up with him. "Stop this shit, right now! I'm sick of your smart ass comments." She laughed as she walked out of the room.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LOVE TO HAVE SOME FEEDBACK!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Bird Eats The Worm

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK! **

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

* * *

This was the only time Mackenzie had ever been afraid to be around Jax. She loved him deeply but they fought too much, he was too aggressive. "Where've you been?" She looked up from her magazine. "Around. What are you doing here? I thought you had a doctor's appointment." Jax asked his wife. They didn't talk much after the last time they were in the dorm room, he slammed her against the wall. "I do, at 12. I wanted you to come with me but if there are more pressing things then I'll ask Lyla to go with me…"

She got up from the table and started towards the front door. "Stop Mac…" he spoke soft and gentle. She turned around as he was standing right behind her. "What, Jackson?" she whispered, knowing he was tired of them fighting. She was too. She missed their sweet conversations, when he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, baby. Stop being mad at me, please." He cupped her chin as she looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I'm not mad at you… I'm mad that we aren't the same couple we used to be… We're just trapped."

She pulled away from Jax and started to the door again. "Mackenzie! Stop please… I want to fix everything… We aren't trapped. I love you more than anything and I still have hope for us. We've had a rough couple of months. So what? Everyone goes through problems. What makes you a good couple is the fact that you fight through it and stand strong. Don't let this go. Don't let us go. Remember all our memories; our first kiss, our first conversation, please baby… I love you too much to give up on us."

She opened the front door and started out of it when she spotted the unmarked car. "Who the hell is that?" She said quietly as Jax spotted him too. "He's watching us, Jackson…" Jackson grabbed his wife's hand and led her back into their house as he called Clay. "Get over here, quick man. There's an unmarked car watching the house."

* * *

"Don't know who that is but when we rode past the guy, he sped off." Chibs said as he sat down on the couch beside Mackenzie. "I know who it is…" Juice said quietly. Everyone looked at Juice waiting for to tell them who the guy was. "Detective Harris. He's here investigating the murder of Donna." Opie looked away from Juice as he heard the words. "Why? We already know that it was a drive-by shooting." Mackenzie grabbed Jax's hand and whispered, "You can't leave me tonight." He knew she was scared to be alone but he also knew she was scared of him. "Don't worry baby, I won't let anything hurt you. Ever." His famous Jackson Teller smile flashed across his face. "I have to get Mackenzie to the doctor. We're finding out what we're having today. I don't care if you guys all stay here but maybe it's best we call a lockdown, bring all the families in. We don't know what this cop is capable of." Jax helped Mackenzie up and walked her to the door. "Let's go, babe." She smiled as she hoped things would go back to normal and she could have her husband back. They got in the car and drove off to the doctor's office.

* * *

"I don't want a stinky boy… they're terrible." Mac laughed as she and her husband talked about the baby she was carrying.

"We got to think about names now. Do you think he will have blonde hair and blue eyes like me and Abel?" Jax smirked at his wife before walking into the clubhouse.

They had already been to the house to pick up clothes, toys for the kids and any other essentials. "Oh I hope so… that's the only way I will allow to have the tiny little guy. You know Abel is going to love this."

* * *

"JACKIE-BOY! What are you having?! Tell me it's a boy!" Mac rolled her eyes as she smelled the alcohol on Chibs's breath.

"Yes, it's a boy." Mac smiled as she walked to the back of the clubhouse where the dorms were.

* * *

"Is it ok if I sleep in here?" He asked the beautiful brunette as she moved to face him. His rough voice made her melt every time she heard it. She knew that nothing made her happier than his love. "I thought you were never going to ask." She said as she smiled at her husband. He took off his shoes then took off his jeans. Soon his wife beater, black t-shirt and boxers littered the floor. He always slept naked, whether they were going to sex or not. It had been a good 3 months since they had sex. He wanted to have sex with her so bad but he knew that it wasn't the right time. Especially now that she was 6 months along.

He wrapped his arms around Mackenzie as he watched her sleep. _She looks so beautiful. I need for us to go back to being the happy people we once were. I can't lose her, it'll destroy me. I love her and I know she loves me. She just hates being unhappy. She hates watching us fall apart. Maybe this baby can fix everything and bring us back together. _Jax finally started to drift off to sleep when he heard his wife whisper, "I love you, Jax. Always will." They tossed and turned through the night, never feeling comfortable until Mac was laying under Jax and had her arms going down his back.

* * *

He woke up to his wife running her fingers through his hair. "You know you're really heavy." She smiled as he kissed her lips gently. "Good morning, baby" He kissed her again. He sat up next to her as she stayed still.

"I've been thinking about names. I wanna run an idea by you real quick, baby!" Mackenzie said as she watched her husband sit down on the bed. He had been gone all day and he just wanted to lay down and cuddle with his wife. "Alright babe, let me hear it!" She smiled as she kissed his neck, "Thomas Andrew Teller." Mac waited for his response, biting her lip.

"I like it, baby. It sounds good!" Jax finally spoke as if he had to make some serious life decision. Mac kissed his cheek as he laid down on the bed. "I'm so glad you like it. Now that we have a name, we just have to wait for him to get here." She laid beside him until he leaned to take his shirt off. She traced the outline of his tattoo, it was on his chest. It was Abel's name. He had five tattoos; the SAMCRO logo on his back, Abel's name on the left side of his chest, Ava's name on his left bicep, and a tattoo in honor of his father on his right forearm. Mac loved tattoos, Jax was convinced that one of the reasons she was attracted to him so easily was knowing he had tattoos. She only had 3 tattoos; The crow on her back to show her affiliation with the club and her love for Jax, Abel's initials on her left wrist, and Ava's initials on her right wrist.

"I want to get another tattoo, babe" Jax looked his wife almost as if he was asking for her approval. She smiled, "That's weird, Jackson… I was just about to say that." He laughed, "Lets go talk to Happy about this later."

There was a knock at the door, "Come in…" Mac yelled softly, making sure she didn't disturb her sleeping daughter.

"I'm just wondering why you guys don't come stay at my house. I have the nursery still set up so the kids can sleep in there and you guys can take the guest room beside it." Gemma said as she sat on the bed.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, Mom. We'll be there soon."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION(s) ON THE STORY. **

**THANKS FOR READING AND FOLLOWING THE STORY. **


	12. Author's Note!

**So I've been writing Chapter 12 but I stopped for now. I don't know how many of you actually like the story and want it to continue. So let me know before I post the next chapter. I don't want to just keep posting chapters if it's not liked. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12: Turned right on Memory Lane

_So I originally started this the other day and was gonna post it before Thursday... I didn't because I started looking at the reviews, followers and amount of favorites I have for the story... I stopped writing this for awhile to see if I get any reviews asking for me to continue the story. I got a few and decided to finish this chapter. If I get a few reviews on this one then I'll start Chapter 13!_

* * *

_When he first laid eyes on her_

_It was like a curse_

_He felt his heart rise_

_And gravity in reverse_

Her eyes full of hope

_Her voice full of mourning_

_And her lips as red_

_As a shepherd's warning_

* * *

"Are you Mrs. Teller?" The tall dark haired man ask her. "Who's asking?" Mac looked up from her paperwork.

"I'm Detective Harris. I'm working on the case of Donna Winston's murder. Can I ask you a few questions?" She looked back down at her papers. "I suppose," She pointed at the blue chair across from her.

"What do you want to know? She died, it was a drive-by shooting." She looked at the detective, curiously. "Well, I want to know why they targeted her, whoever 'they' are. She was a wife and mother, why would anyone want to kill her?" The detective started his questions. "Do I look like I'm a psychotic killer? I'm 7 and a half months pregnant with my third child. My husband fixes cars for a living… What more is there to ask me, detective? I barely even knew Donna, I only talked to her once or twice because of her affiliation with my husband."

The detective stopped looking at the beautiful brunette long enough to see Jax. "Look, I know about the club. I know that your husband is next line for the throne. I know that he has quite a record on him. So give me anything…" Mac laughed, "You're basically asking me to tell me what my husband does as a hobby… You're sad. I don't know what he does when he's not with me… Probably sits in that building over there, playing pool and getting drunk off his ass. The maybe he'll call me to come get him." She waved at Chibs as he walked past the door.

"Ok, why do you let your husband get drunk when you're at home with 2 kids and one of the way?" The detective asked, nervous to hear her answer. "Because he is a big boy… I'm not going to tell him what he can and cannot do." She smiled as Jax appeared in the door. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" She asked as he winked at her. "Well I was looking for you, the guys said you were doing some paperwork over here. Are you getting your car worked on?" Jax looked at his wife then the man sitting across from her. "I'm Detective Harris, I'm just asking your wife a few questions about Donna Winston. I figured they would've known each other since they are both wives are criminals." Jax smirked, "You might want to watch what you say about me and my best friend. My wife gets a little feisty when someone disrespects me…" Jax winked at his pregnant wife and walked away. Mac stood up and walked toward the door to the office. "I suppose you have enough answers for now. You can get your rude ass out of my office now." The detective walked toward Mackenzie, "You're not better than anyone. None of you are. You're just white trash." He pushed her against the wall, "Nothing but a slutty white trash biker whore."

* * *

Jax heard Mackenzie scream and went running into the office, throwing his fist into the cop's face. "Get the hell off my wife. CHIBS! Come here quick." Detective Harris stood up and swung at Jax. He saw the swing coming and ducked, punching the cop in his stomach and then kicking him in his stomach when he fell to the ground. Just as Deputy Hale was pulling into the lot.

"Jax Teller, you're under arrest for the assault of an officer. _You have_the right to remain silent_.__Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you._" David Hale went to school with Jax and Opie. He always had a thing for Tara, and hated Jax even more when Jax started dating her. But now, he didn't care so much because Jax had Mackenzie and Tara moved to Washington. David had never formally met Mac but he heard about her. He took one look at her and knew she wasn't where she belonged. He looked at her stomach, rolling his eyes. _Awesome! He's knocked up another one… Jax always gets the beautiful girls and does some serious damage to every one of them. _Hale was pulled out of his thoughts as Jax said, "You're not gonna get her either. I'll break your face over her." He smirked and fell into the cruiser.

* * *

"You do realize that I can press charges for that statement, right?" Jax smiled at Hale's words. "I don't give a damn what you do as long as you stay away from my wife. You always find a way to be attracted to every woman I'm involved with. That's one girl I won't let go. Ever." Hale winced at the words he heard. "You think she will put up with the club's shit forever?" Jax looked up from his hands, "She doesn't have to put up with the club's shit… She has the put up with mine." Jax loved Mackenzie and he knew he could lose her, he would fight like hell this time too. He was tired of watching her walk away. He threw his heart on the line for her so many times. He loved her, a lot. He knew that she felt the same way but he was worried about making the wrong move her and watching her walk away. Something told him that if she walked away again, she wouldn't return.

"How'd you meet her? Was she a croweater like Wendy?" Hale looked curiously in the backseat at the man he once hated. Jax looked up and spoke softly, "Saw her walking down the street. A few days later, she was at TM, something was wrong with her car. She was very new to Charming. Nothing like Wendy, either. She's tough as hell, but it didn't take long for her to fall under 'my charm', as you call it. She's great, a damn good mother and wife. But she's aware of her worth. She knows she doesn't have to stay here. She's taken the kids before. She didn't go far but she knew that it would scare me and knock me back into my place. I've hurt her before, accused her of cheating on me. With a member, none other. She left for a few weeks and then came home. She left again the same night because I threw her against the wall. She came back again with a damn pregnancy. It's a boy." Jax smiled as the cop listened to his every word, Hale cared and Jax knew it.

* * *

They arrived at the station just as Mackenzie pulled into a parking place. "What's going to happen, Hale?" She asked walking past her husband. "Nice to see you too, babe." Jax smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"Well he will be held in a cell for a night. If I say I saw Jax hitting the detective, he'll have to go to court. But I won't say that. I'll just hold him here for the night. He really needs to be at home with you and your kids." Mac smiled and thanked Hale. "I love you, be good. Don't attack anyone else, baby." She hugged her husband and walked back to her car. "She's adorable, Jax. Your relationship is healthy, you just let the wrong things matter. She doesn't want to be anything but first to you." Hale lead Jax into a cell, "I'll come back to check on you later."

* * *

Mac was sitting in the TM office, filing papers when Juice walked in. "Just because he comes to your rescue doesn't mean he actually loves you. You saw how brutal he is. Why do you choose to stay with him?" Mac walked away to Juice and spoke quietly, "Ok what does it mean then, Juice? You sound more and more stupid as the days drag on. I'm in love with him. He's in love with me. We're not going to separate and we're not going to get a divorce. We have two kids together and one on the way. Back off. I will never look at you the way I look at Jax! I will never be attracted to you. I barely tolerate you, nowadays." He pressed his lips to hers, gently. She pulled away and smacked his face, "Don't ever come near me again! You can bet your sorry ass my husband will know about this too." She walked out of the office to find Chibs.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, what are you still doing here?" He saw the pregnant brunette walking his way. "I'm doing some paper work. I was actually hoping you make sure I got home safely, stay there with me and the kids until Jax comes home." Chibs smiled as he followed her out of the clubhouse. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one tries to hurt you or the kids."

* * *

Chibs sat on the couch, his gun sitting on the table. Right as he got up to go to the kitchen, his phone rang, "We need you here, brotha. It's Juice." He heard Tig say and immediately walked to Mac's room. "Mac, I have to go to the clubhouse real fast. Will you be ok by yourself?" She smiled and nodded as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**_Juice had been drinking too much and stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a knife, he slammed the knife into his stomach and laid on the floor, waiting to die. Happy found him and instantly called the rest of the Sons, holding Juice's wound and waiting for them to show up._**

* * *

"MACKENZIE! OH MACKENZIE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" She heard the familiar voice screaming from the front door. She grabbed the gun from the nightstand and walked to the front door, quickly calling Happy and Tig. Before she answered or opened the door, she made sure they were on their way. "What do you want, Mike?" She asked, angry for even answering. "I want to talk! Just let me in and talk to me. Why'd you run away from us? We were so good together." She laughed as she remembered all the bruises he gave her. "We weren't good together, you dumbass… You beat the shit out of me all the time. All because I knew we weren't ready for a kid and got an abortion. Get over it, Mike… Maybe I just didn't want your kid." She walked into the kitchen as she waited for Tig and Happy. _Where are they?!_ She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a loud noise coming from the front door, she turned the corner and saw Mike standing in her house.

_Mackenzie met Mike when they were just kids. He was on the football team and she played softball. She was mesmerized by him, he asked her out and they stayed together for 4 years. She got pregnant by him and immediately aborted the pregnancy. She wanted to go to stay in college, she wanted to be a lawyer. She got half way through her Master's degree when he found out about the abortion and started beating on her. She ran away one night when he was partying with some friends, she knew he would stay at the Frat house all night so it'd be a perfect time to leave. That was 6 years ago. She was now 28, with a husband, 2 kids and another one on the way._

* * *

"Wow! You're pregnant, Mac… Why didn't I get the memo? Who's the dad? Is there a dad?" He said as looked Mackenzie up and down, finally noticing her wedding ring. "Well holy shit, Macky, you're married." He laughed as she stepped away from him.

"What do you want? How'd you find me?" She asked as she watched Mike sit down at the table. "Well for starters, you didn't change your name. I googled you, you were on page number 5. It was a picture of you and some woman. She looked hot!" He smirked at his old girlfriend. "So who's this guy you're married to? Where's he at? Do I get to meet him? Actually nevermind, I don't care. You're coming with me." She laughed and flashed her ring in his face. "I'm not going anywhere, Michael. I'm staying here. I'm married now, I have three kids. It's time to stop chasing me and give up. You lost. Maybe if you weren't abusive then you would've kept me but I didn't deserve and you know it. You always hurt me, for no fucking reason either."

She sat down across from me and set the gun on the table, still holding onto it. "And what do you think you're going to do with that? You don't know how to use a gun!"

She smirked at him as she saw Happy and Tig slowly walk in the kitchen, standing behind Mike. Then she saw Jax walk in behind them. Jax walked up behind Mike, squatting down, he whispered "It's a damn good thing I taught her."

Jax convinced Hale to let him out the cell to go save Mac from the psycho ex-boyfriend she failed to mention to him before this night.

Mike stood up quickly, seeing the blonde biker and his friends. Mike laughed loudly as he saw their cuts, "A little club, Mackenzie? You married a little biker boy! That's great… I was hoping you at least improved…"

Happy, Tig and Jax laughed as they heard his words. "Little biker boys, do you hear that? We're little biker boys." Jax laughed again as he sent his fist into Mike's face. Hearing the crack in his nose, he stood back up and cupped his hand over his nose. "Be careful, Jax, he might be cocky… You know dumbasses like him." Tig said as he walked towards Mackenzie. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on Jax.

"Don't worry, baby. You can give the gun to Happy now, he'll put it to good use." Jax winked at his wife as Tig walked her to the back of the house. "Wait, where are Abel and Ava?" Jax turned to his wife as he heard Mike laugh. "Your mom has them."

Jax turned around to face to young guy standing before him. "And what the fuck do you think you're laughing at?" He punched Mike again.

"You think she'll be ok with you killing me? I'm her high school sweetheart, I took her virginity, I taught her everything she knows… everything she does to you, she did to me. She only left me because I was mad at her… She's playing you. Too bad, you're too dumb to see the truth." Mike's words lingered in Jax's head for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Considering she told me to kill you before she let the guy take her to our bedroom, I think she'll enjoy this. You may have taken her virginity and been her first, but I'm pretty sure she was screaming MY name when I knocked her up. Pretty sure, she was coming all over our bed because of what I was doing to her. Give it up, brotha, she likes the way I fuck her. Why else did she stay here? Does this honestly look like the type of place she would live?" He laughed at Mike as he watched his face flash with shock.

* * *

Mackenzie heard two shots go off as she stood in Tig's arms. She hoped that her fear could be disappear now. She and Tig walked back into the kitchen as they saw Happy cover up the dead body. Jax sat on the floor in front of the stove as Tig helped Happy and Mac watched.

"What's wrong, Jackson?" Mac asked softly as she sat down beside her husband. He didn't speak for a minutes. "I can't be with a liar. You know what his last words were, Mac?" She looked at Jax as she heard his words. She waited, "That you only left because you had a fight. Funny, that's what you do to me. You leave me every time we fight. He said that you're playing me and that you will always love him because you have history with him and he was the first guy you ever fucked." She tried to hold his hand but he jerked away.


	14. Another Author's Note!

**Another side note, forgot to add to the chapter I just posted…**

**If you go to my profile, there will be pictures of some of my OCs and other stuff.**

**Take a look! Hope you enjoy the story and the new chapter. It's the longest one I've posted.**

**Decided to throw some drama from Mac's side of the tracks before we get started on more of Jax's and Mac's drama. No worries, we won't get into a lot of drama… No make up sex either. Just a bit a drama!**


	15. Chapter 13: Lost In Despair

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND READING THE STORY. IT'S NOT TOO MUCH DRAMA, JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WORRY ABOUT THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JAX AND MAC. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!_**

* * *

_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here's what I'll do_

_I'll take care of you_

* * *

Mackenzie paced the kitchen trying to get Jax to even look at her. "Just because we have history doesn't mean I will ever have feelings for him. He abused me. He beat me all the time, Jax… I didn't love him. I stopped loving him long before I left. I left him because I didn't have a reason to be there anymore. He stopped meaning something to me a long time ago." She stopped to let her words sink into his head and then started explaining herself again. "Every time I tell you I love you, I mean it. Deeply. Jackson, I wouldn't lie to you. You have to believe that. If you don't believe anything else then please believe that I love you and I always will."

She walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom, closing the door, she laid on the bed. Thinking about everything that happened that night, she let it all sink in, closing her eyes. She heard the door open and close but didn't open her eyes.

He laid down beside her, "Did he hurt you tonight? Is the baby ok?" She didn't answer Jax.

He grabbed her hand and spoke softly, "I'm sorry… please believe that, Mac." She opened her eyes and sat up, letting go of Jackson's hand. "You're sorry? You're sorry for what? Accusing me of being a liar and cheating on you? AGAIN! Why would I cheat on you when we have 3 kids together and I'm kind of in love with you? You just don't think, do you? Use your fucking brain, Jax. I love you and have loved you since day 1."

Getting off the bed, she took off her jeans and crept into the covers. "I'm going to try to get some sleep…Stay on the couch. I don't want you near me until you figure out what matters more, me or your past."

* * *

She woke up to a note on her husband's empty pillow. _**I'm at the clubhouse. I stayed the night there. I'm sorry about everything. I love you so much, Mackenzie. I guess I was just letting that guy fool me. Please call me when you wake up. I love you, baby. Love, Jax.**_ She reached for her phone as she moved to the middle of the bed. She dialed his number and heard a woman's voice. "Hello? This is Jax's phone. He's busy, can I take a message?" Mac laughed to herself as she recognized the voice and hung up.

She got in her car and drove straight to TM. Walking through the clubhouse, she reached the dorm rooms. Opening his dorm room door, she looked straight toward the bathroom. She heard moaning, it was a woman's voice. She pulled the shower curtain back to see her husband in the shower, with Ima. "Well isn't this just picture perfect!" She walked out of the bathroom and back through the clubhouse.

* * *

She stood in the office for a good few minutes before a half-naked Jax came running in. "Baby…" She looked at her husband in disgust. "You can get your shit out of the house by tonight or you can find it all over our yard." She looked away from her as the tears streamed her face. She looked back at him so he would be able to see the pain in her eyes. He knew what he had done. "Let me explain…" She stopped him before he could finish the sentence. "What is there to explain? You were fucking the cum dumpster in the shower. HELLO… we're married, dipshit. I'm pregnant with your third child… are you fucking stupid? You ruined everything and for what? A quick fuck and then come home to me and try to be a good husband… You're the worst husband ever, Jax. You're ridiculous. I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU. EVER. SO TELL ME WHAT I DID TO DESERVE THIS? I gave you everything you wanted; the sex, the marriage, the kids, the house, the life. I gave it to you, wrapped in a bow. I gave you my heart and soul… this is what I get in return?" She stopped talking long enough to catch her breath. "Just go pack your shit. I'll be damned if we fix this shit now…. You just fucked me completely over.

* * *

She got home to a messy house, she walked to her bedroom, seeing Jax throwing clothes around the room. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked him as she walked to him.

"Get away from me, Mac. I'm trying to get all of my shit out of here." She grabbed his arm to stop him when he jerked away from her, whispering, "It's over Mac, don't try to console me when you're the one to cause the damage."

She smacked his face, "I caused the damage? Really, now? Considering you were fucking that nasty slut… NOT ME JACKSON." He smirked as he leaned closer to her face, whispering, "You don't know what I was doing to her. How do you know it wasn't all a fucking misunderstanding? What makes you think I knew she was even in there when you opened the curtain?"

She smacked him again as she spoke, "You were against her Jax… She was moaning for more. How could that be misunderstood?" He grabbed her hands, pushing her against the wall, "I wasn't against her. I wasn't near her. I didn't even know she was in there. She must have seen you walking in. I promise you, I wasn't cheating on you. If you had actually let me talk then I could have said that earlier… Why would I mess this up? I wouldn't do that, Mackenzie. Our faith in each other is fucking ridiculous. Damn, are we not doing our jobs in the fucking bed? Am I not fucking you hard enough? What's the fucking deal, here?" He leaned in closer to her as he tried to pull away. Kissing her passionately, she pushed him away…

"What Mac? I can't try to reconcile with you now?" He looked at her, curiously. He saw her eyes widen as he stepped away from her. "What the fuck is that?" he point to the puddle under her. "My damn water broke, Jackson… We have to go to the hospital."

* * *

She was in the middle of the contractions when Jax walked back into the room, "How long now, baby?" The doctor checked the eager brunette and spoke softly, "She's ready to start pushing now." After thirty minutes of pushing, she finally gave birth to a healthy little boy.

Jax eyes widened as he looked into his son's eyes. "Thomas Andrew Teller." He whispered the name they picked out as he kissed his wife. Their kiss was long and passionate, when they finally stopped, the doctor handed Thomas to Mackenzie. "He's so little. I'm afraid to break him!" Jax whispered as he watched his son snuggle into Mac. "Someone likes you a lot, baby." He flashed his smile that she loved so much at Mac, "I love you, Jackson Nathaniel Teller. I always will." Mackenzie handed her son over to her husband as she got comfortable in her bed. "I love you too, baby. Nothing could ever change that."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THE NEW CHAPTER! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	16. Chapter 14: Meant For This

**OK I LEFT THE DRAMA OUT OF THIS ONE, A LOT OF YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY NOW, ;) . ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

Jax woke up to his three month old son crying. He looked to his right, the bed was empty. "Mac?"

He walked into the nursery, "Hey baby, how's he doing?" She looked up from Thomas' face, "I guess he was just hungry… Such a fat baby." She smiled at her husband. "I've been some thinking and I want to get a new house. Preferably one with a lot of room and at least four bedrooms. What do you think?"

Jax looked at Thomas and smiled, "I can't say that's a bad idea. But that means looking for the house then seeing if we like it… basically a lot of work." He winked at her, knowing if she wanted a house, he better give it to her. "Well how about me and you go look at houses today while your mom watches the kids?" She smiled at him as he took Thomas from her. "Ok, where are Abel and Ava?" They walked out of the nursery and into the kitchen.

"Probably still asleep. What do you want for breakfast?" Mac looked over at her love-struck husband. He was watching Thomas move around and squirm. "Hey! Jackson Teller!" Mac called to her husband. Jax looked up at Mackenzie and laughed, "What, baby?" His voice was soft but thick.

* * *

Mac was pulling into the lot when she saw him standing there, he hadn't seen him since the night he kissed her. Jax still didn't know about that, she knew Jax would kill him. Juice was talking to Clay about coming back to the SAMCRO charter.

"Well, I know I asked to go nomad but I want to come back, I realize now that this is home, this is where I want to be." Clay looked at Mac as she walked past the two bikers. "And what about her? Can you handle being near her a lot? That's my new question, Juice." Juice watches Mac walking with Abel walking beside her, Ava on her hip and carrying Thomas' carrier.

"I don't know but I love this place and I love my brothers. I won't let a woman change that. Especially a woman who is married to the VP." Juice spoke slowly, hesitating each word. "That's right. That's my VP's wife, my stepson's wife. She is not going anywhere. We all know that, known it since she first walked onto this lot." Clay walked away from Juice, calling "I'll bring it to the table."

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Mills, is this one for sale?" Mac pointed toward the house on the right. It was just what she wanted, it had a long enough driveway to have the wrangler, Jax's bike and her Lexus RX in. It was light green with white garage doors. The landscaping was good and she loved it. "Actually it is, been up for sale since March. Some people just don't seem to like it. Funny thing is, if you buy the house, you can change whatever you want in it." Jax laughed and got out of the car. "Of course, that's what you tell her. Let's look at it baby."

They walked around the house, seeing each room. They got to the kitchen and Mackenzie gasped, "I love it! It's so amazing. Jackson, I want this house." Jax looked at the realtor as he heard his wife's words. "I guess we're going to buy it." The realtor smiled at the couple as he started writing up the docs.

* * *

"Where've you been brotha?" Jax said, seeing Juice at the bar. Juice shook his head and spoke softly, "Just around California. Nowhere specific, ya know." Jax smirked and spoke slowly, "Why did you leave?" Juice looked at Jax.

"I bet you already know the answer to that question." Juice turned his head toward the brunette holding her third child. Jax turned around to lock his eyes on his wife. "Yeah, she's never been happy." Jax was clueless to what happened between his beautiful wife and Juice. "You don't know?" Juice asked as Jax turned to face him again. "Know what, Juice?" Juice smiled and looked down, "I kissed her the night you got arrested. But don't worry, she really love you… She pushed me away and stormed off. But that's not the whole story. You were right, Jax. I did fall in love with her… but I mean who wouldn't? She's great and I'm sorry all that happened, I am. I know that's your wife and the mother of your kids. So I'm just asking for you to forgive me. I fucked up, I know that, Jax. But now I know how stupid I was and how I acted was ridiculous. I should be happy for you and her. You guys are great together and you belong with each other." Jax patted Juice on the back.

"You kissed my wife and want me to forgive you?" Jax looked at Mac then turned back to Juice. "Yes and yes… Look, Jax. Don't be mad at her for not telling you, she probably didn't think it was important because she loves you." Jax smirked and spoke quietly, "I sure as hell hope so. We may fight but I love her. She completes everything. Mac keeps me strong and keeps-." Jax was interrupted by his phone ringing, "Hey baby, the kids are the office with your mom, I went home to start packing up the stuff. I love you." Jax smiled as he heard her sweet voice. "I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

After Jax finished the conversation with Juice, he walked over the office and grabbed his sons and daughter. "Thanks Mom. Can you watch the kids tomorrow while me, Mac and the guys move everything into the new house?" Jax looked at his mom as she walked toward him. "Yes, of course I will. I love spending time with my babies."

* * *

They finally had everything moved into the house, the kids were asleep and they were worn out. "I'm going to go take a shower, baby." Mac kissed him on the cheek and walked toward their new bedroom. "I want to come too!" Jax went running after her. She squealed as she felt his hands grab her hips and pull her into him.

"Jackson Teller! What are you doing?" She laughed as he picked her up. "Joining you. What else would I would be doing?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and took off her jeans. Right when he got his jeans and boxers off, he put on a condom. "No more babies for a long time, Mrs. Teller" He heard her laugh as he slipped into her. He felt the water get hotter as he pushed Mac against the wall in the shower. Her moans echoed in their bathroom.

* * *

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **


	17. Chapter 15: My Sister's Keeper to Hell

**NO DRAMA, A LITTLE RUDENESS BUT NO DRAMA. I'M TRYING TO CUT THE DRAMA SINCE THE EARLIER CHAPTERS WERE CONSUMED WITH DRAMA. BUT FOR MY OCs, YOU CAN FIND SOME STUFF ON MY PROFILE ABOUT THEM. ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Jax woke up to his phone buzzing, it was a text. **Hey baby, I took the kids to TM while I file some paper work. I love you, see you soon**. He walked to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. _I swear I married the best woman there is. _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell. He walked into the foyer and opened the door.

"Oh… hi, is there a Mackenzie Burke here?" The young girl asked as she looked Jax up and down. _Nice abs and tattoos. He looks good. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Jackson's thick voice. "Who's asking?" Jax was very protective of his wife, especially since the last encounter Mac had with someone who wasn't from Charming. "I'm Stacy Burke. Mackenzie's younger sister. I heard she had moved out here and finally found this town. Does she live here?"

Jax smiled at the girl as she spoke. "Yeah, she lives here. But she's at work right now." Stacy looked at Jax then past Jax to the living room. "Are you a friend? Or a boyfriend?" Jax laughed, "I'm her husband. We've been married for a little over a year now. I'm guessing you haven't talked to her in the past 3 years?" He led Stacy to the kitchen. "Coffee?" Jax pointed at the pot of coffee. "No thank you. How did you two meet?" Jax sat down at the kitchen table and spoke softly, "Something was wrong with her jeep, she brought it to Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair Shop. My shop. We got to talking and somehow ended up in bed together… We started hanging out a lot after that. Soon it turned into a relationship. She got pregnant and closer to her delivery date, I proposed. We've hit some rough patches but got through it. Now we have three kids and are here."

Stacy laughed as Jax finished talking, "Wow… some story, she was always easy with guys. So you work on cars? That's promising." Stacy was getting ruder by the minute. Jax heard his phone ring and got up to answer it. "Hello?" _"Hey baby, what are you doing?" _"Hey, I'm in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. Are you still at TM?" He heard Mac cough, "Nope, I'm about to be at the house. The kids are with Chibs and Happy." Jax heard the car pull into the driveway and he hung up.

"I suppose that's my lovely sister." Stacy stood up. "Jackson Teller! Take off your-." Mac stopped her words as she reached the kitchen and saw her younger sister standing by the kitchen table. "Hey Mackenzie… Nice of you to join us." Mac looked at her husband for help. "What are you doing here, Stace? I didn't think I would ever hear from any of you again." _Hell, I was hoping I would never hear from family again._ "Well, I heard you were out here in this town and decided to see how my favorite sister was doing but I guess I can call Mom and Dad and let them know that you barely have your shit together, huh?" Mac laughed as she walked closer to her sister. "What do you want, Stacy? I have nothing for you."

Jax stood in front of his wife as she finally reached the table. "I suppose I should take you back with me so go ahead and pack your things. You're definitely not staying in this place any longer." Mac laughed again. "I'm not going anywhere, you crazy bitch. I have a life here, whether you like it or not. I have nothing left for me in Florida. I came here to get away from all your stuck-up people." Stacy got closer to her sister, "Yes, Mackenzie… you came to live with trash. That's such an improvement." Mac gasped, slapping her sister's face. "What do you know about anything here? You can get the fuck out before you regret wasting your time to come out here. I'm staying here. Call who you want but my life is here. My kids are here and so is my husband. I know it's too much for you to handle but being considerate and having feelings isn't such a bad thing."

Mac led her sister to the front door. "And what if mom and dad come out here, Mackenzie? Are you going to tell them no, too?" Mac laughed and turned to look at Jax. "I'm an adult, Stacy. Not some child. I'm almost thirty years old. What the fuck do they care what I do with my life anyway? Oh wait, did you hear that, Stace? It's my damn life." Stacy smirked at Mac. "Fine, go ahead and screw up your life. You could an ADA by now, living the dream. But you fucked everything up. You're 29 with three kids. You're such a winner now." Mac slapped her sister's face again.

"Yeah, I am a winner. I found love and happiness. What do you have? Nothing, right? Just the approval of an alcoholic and a sarcastic asshole? Wow, you sure do live a great life, Stacy. Mom and Dad don't hang the moon and they definitely aren't anything to be a fan of. They always told me how much they wished you were better, at everything. They said they hope you get your life together before you end up dead or on drugs. They don't care about you, they just want to get in your head, Stacy."

Stacy looked down and back up when she heard Mac giggle. Jax had walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Mac's waist. Stacy heard Jax whisper, "I love you, Mac. You're the best wife a man could ever have." Stacy watched Jax kiss Mac's cheek. "Guess you really are happy here… I just hope you're happy and loved. I hope he treats you right, how you deserve to be treated. By the way, your house is great. Really beautiful… wish I could meet your kids. Bet they are beautiful, too."

Stacy heard her own words and it finally sank in that she was just jealous. She hated that her sister moved away the city and the big talk for all this and still ended up happy. She hated the fact that she did everything perfectly and she still wasn't happy.

* * *

Jax pulled into TM on his bike, he was following Mac. Abel came running to the bike as he saw his daddy park the Dyna. "Hey buddy, what've you been doing?" Jax picked his son up walked toward Mac and her sister. "Stacy, this is Abel, one of our sons." Abel waved his tiny hand at his aunt, not knowing who she really was. Stacy waved back and was led into the clubhouse. "Ok Stacy, meet the guys… That's Clay, Jackson's stepfather. There's Tig, Happy, Chibs, Juice, Jimmy, Bobby, Opie, and Opie's dad, Piney. Guys, this is my younger sister, Stacy." Stacy shook the guys' hands and stood by Jax. "Where are my babies, Happy?" Happy pointed toward Chibs' new girlfriend, Jennifer. "Jenn has them."

"Come on, Stace… you can meet Jenn." "That guy with the tattoos on his head is hot!" Mac laughed as she led her sister to Jennifer. "Hey Jenn, how are you? You look great!" Jennifer smiled and spoke, "Hey babe! Thanks, so do you. Who's this? Another croweater?" Mac laughed, "I sure hope not. This is my little sister, Stacy. Stacy, this is Jennifer." Stacy looked the beautiful girl up and down. "What the hell is a croweater?" Mac heard her sister's question and spoke softly, "A girl who sleeps with one the guys or tries to get with one of them." Stacy laughed, "Why is it called a croweater?" Jennifer laughed at the naïve girl, "Why else? You are standing in the mother charter to the Sons of Anarchy. SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original. Haven't you heard of it before?" Stacy let out a loud laugh, "A motorcycle club? Really? Wow!" Mackenzie picked up her daughter and youngest son, "Stacy, this is Ava and Thomas, your niece and other nephew. Ava, say hi to Stacy." _Wow, they really are beautiful. Ava looks just like her mom. It's unreal. _Stacy was pulled from her thoughts by the soft, tiny voice. "Hi Stacy!" Ava was always friendly, never shy. Just like Jax.

Jax looked over at his wife, making eye contact with her. He handed Abel over to his mother and walked over to Mac. "You look so beautiful, baby." He grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him, kissing her passionately. Deepening the kiss, he moved his hands past her ass and to her inner thighs. He picked her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist and her hands running through his hair. He heard a whisper, "Are they always like that?" It was Stacy asking Jennifer about the couple. He heard Jennifer's laugh, "Yeah, they may have three kids but their love is definitely still alive. It's amazing how much they love each other. Chibs said they've been like that since they first met."

Mac whispered, "Let's go to this bathroom or something." Jax laughed and started walking to the back of the clubhouse, Mac looked at Stacy and mouthed, "Stay with Jenn."

* * *

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS NEW CHAPTER! I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY. SOON ENOUGH I'M GOING TO END THE STORY AND JUST START A NEW. IT'LL BE A CONTINUATION OF THIS WITH THE SAME CHARACTERS JUST NEW STUFF. **

* * *

_Oh if some of you were losing track of the time in the story, here's a little timeline: (I added random dates but I did by how I continued a new chapter)_

2008:  
_August 13 - Jax and Mac meet._  
_August 19 - Abel is born.  
October 3 - Mac finds out she's pregnant._

2009:  
_March 10 - Jax proposes to Mac.  
__June 14 - Ava is born.  
_

2010:  
_April 17 - Mac and Jax get married; Mac leaves that night.  
__May 22 - Mac returns, but leaves again.  
__June 30 - Mac returns for good and finds out she's pregnant._

2011:  
_February 3 - Mike Evans pays a visit to Mac but dies at the hands of Jax. Juice leaves.  
February 6 - Thomas is born.  
May 27 - Mac and Jax buy a new house. Juice returns.  
August 15- Mac's sister pays her a visit. _

* * *

**THAT'S ALL THERE IS NOW. BUT I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER! :)**


	18. Chapter 16: Getting In Bed with SAMCRO

_**I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THE STORY, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER TO ENJOY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YA THINK :)**_

* * *

Stacy walked to the back of the clubhouse to find her sister after she noticed Mac had been gone for a couple of hours.

There was a knock on the door, "Who the hell is trying to bother us?" Jax whispered, his breath short. "Mackenzie, are you in there?" The couple heard Stacy's soft voice. "Yeah, we'll be in there in a little bit. I'll take you back to my house later."

* * *

Stacy went to the bar and grabbed a beer, she started drink them one after the other. Her jealously was eating her alive and she felt it each second. "You might want to slow down before they start going to your head." Juice stood beside her as she took another swig of her beer. "Maybe that's what I'm aiming for." She smiled at Juice, letting him know she was past tipsy. "Let's go somewhere." Stacy whispered as she got off the stool and grabbed his hand. She led him down the hall to the room she found her sister in earlier, she knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Juice watched the blonde girl quickly undress herself. He knew she was drunk and more than likely regret what she was getting herself into later. "Oh yes… you're definitely what I want to do." Her speech was slurred but she started to undress.

* * *

"If you want to go back to the party, go ahead. I'll stay here." Mac spoke softly to her husband. "Why would I want to go when the reason I was there is standing right in front of me?" She smiled as she heard Jackson's words. He grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him, kissing her neck.

"Jax, have you ever thought about moving away from Charming? I know this is your home and you love it here but have you ever considered it?" He stopped kissing her and looked at her curiously, "Well yeah I have but I like having Mom around. I love the club, it's my life. I don't want to leave it. Why? Are you wanting to leave?"

He stepped away from his wife. She walked closer to him, "No, no. I love it here. I love the club, too. I just see you changing a little. Almost like you're outgrowing it all. It's fine if you do outgrow all of this but it's also fine if you want to stay here and stay a part of it. I would never ask you to leave or walk away from it. I know how you feel about the club and this way. I was just curious." She smiled as she watched him listen to every word.

"What if I never outgrow it? What if we end up living here forever?" He walked past Mac and to the bathroom. "That's fine Jackson. As long as we are together and our family is together then I'm happy. I just always want to make sure you're happy and the kids are happy." Jax kissed his wife and started the shower. "You gonna join me?" He asked Mac as he undressed himself. She smiled and shook her head, "I really need to find Stacy but I guess I can." He smirked and got in the shower.

He felt her warm arms wrap around him, "I love you, Teller." Her voice was as sweet as the very first time he heard it. "I was hoping you do." He turned around to face his wife and started kissing her neck. Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the space between them. "How could I not when you do things like this?" She heard his laugh and watched him move down her neck to her chest. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Jax pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He deepened the kiss then pulled away. "Go find your sister, baby." He set her down and turned his back to her.

"How about we finish what we were about to start when I get back?" She wrapped her arms around him again. The hot water hit his back as he turned to face her, "I'll be waiting." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

Mac walked through the clubhouse, speaking to Happy, Opie and Tig as she walked past them. She walked to the dorm rooms, she knew exactly where Stacy was and she had a feeling she knew why Stacy was in one of the dorm rooms. Mac opening each door to find the rooms littered with croweaters and random members of the club. She reached the last room on the left, Jax's old room, the room she spent countless hours in long ago. She opened the door to find her sister passed out and the bathroom door closed.

"Stacy, wake up. Who's in the bathroom?" Stacy looked around the room, speaking softly, "I don't know. I must have been really fucked up." The bathroom opened and a very sober Juice walked out it with nothing but his boxers on. "What are you doing here, Mac?" He looked hopelessly at the woman he loved. "Picking up my sister and taking her to my house. Want to tell me what YOU'RE doing here?" She put her hand on hip as she walked closer to him. "Comforting her after she was stranded here." Mac let out a laugh, "Don't kid yourself, Juice. She told me she wanted to stay… lets go Stacy."

* * *

"Stay away from Juice, Stacy." Mac whispered as they walked through the garage. "He's no damn good." Mac stopped in front of the fridge as Stacy stood beside her. "Talking from experience, Mackenzie?" Stacy smiled at her older sister. "Actually no, Stacy. I've been around long enough to know how it is. You were just something for him to slip his dick into. Don't fall into this lifestyle." Mac turned to face her sister.

"How hypocritical… you're married to one of those guys and you're telling me not to get involved." Stacy rolled her eyes as her voice got louder with every word. "Stacy, be quiet! Jax is asleep upstairs. Do not wake him. That guy is different. I may not have done everything by the book or our parent's approval list but I did change him. He was married before we met, he divorced her because she got on drugs and ended up pregnant. He tried to support her and be there for her but she kept pushing him away. The baby survived, but he almost died from her using so much. You met that baby tonight, Abel. I wasn't going to tell you but who cares? As long as you see that all the guys aren't like Jax. They're jerks and assholes, they will just fuck around and not talk to you again."

Jax walked to the doorway of the kitchen, hearing every word his wife said. "What's going on?" Mac turned around to see her husband. "I'm sorry, baby. She didn't know you were sleeping." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Sorry… we were just talking about the club. Mac was telling me I shouldn't get involved with any of the guys." Jax smirked at his wife. "No you probably shouldn't. She's right. You don't know what you're trying to get yourself into. You can stay in the guest room, though. It's down the hall, on the right."

* * *

"She fucked one of the guys, didn't she?" Jax took off his sweatpants, leaving him in just his boxers. Mac was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she felt his arms wrap around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, guess who… Juicey." Jax looked at his wife like she was crazy, "Wait what?" They crawled in their bed, Jax taking off his boxers before getting under the covers. Mac smiled as she watched his naked body slide under the comforter. "Yeah, Juice. Of course it was Juice." Jax managed to slip on a condom without his wife noticing. _She better not be jealous… she better not. I swear._ "Let's finish what we almost started in the shower earlier." He pulled at Mac's tanktop. He didn't want to do anything but be there with her.

Mac sat up on the bed and took off her tank top and panties. She laid back down and climbed onto of Jax. "Whoa, wait a minute. I don't think so, Mrs. Teller." She laughed and shook her head. Mac felt her husband enter her as she moved slowly. Jax watched her move and then rolled over. He laughed at his wife as he looked down at her face. "I love you, Jackson." Mac whispered in between moans.


	19. Chapter 17: Bleeding the Reaper Crew

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

"Well, well... it's the king himself." The raspy voice spoke calmly as she walked closer to Jax. "Wendy, what can I do for you?" Jax turned around from working on the 2007 Honda Civic to face his ex-wife.

Wendy and Jax were married for 18 months when she started using drugs, he moved out of the house and filed for divorce. While waiting for the divorce to be finalized, they reconciled. When Wendy ended up pregnant, Jax left her again. He supported her through the pregnancy but she kept pushing him away.

"I'd like to get to know Abel. I know I shouldn't have called or something but I was hoping you would be open to this. I'm not trying to take him away, I just want to know him." In Wendy's absence, she went to rehab and gotten clean. "I'm clean now, I promise. I'm actually a sponsor… I just want to get to know him." Jax looked up at the door to make sure no one was going to walk in. "Look, Wendy, now's not the time. I have too much going on."

Wendy walked closer to the blonde man. "I can help you, Jax. Just tell me what's wrong." She leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away after realizing they were actually kissing. "Stop, Wendy… I'm married. I'm with Mackenzie." Wendy's face flushed with disappointment. "Who the hell is Mackenzie? Is that why it's not a good time? Because your wife thinks she is the mother of my son?" Jax walked towards the door of the garage. "You signed Abel over to her. You guys talked the entire time you were in the hospital. You even told me that you hope I keep her because you like her. She stayed with you because she was worried about you, Wendy." Wendy looked into Jax's eyes. "Why was she worried about me? She doesn't even know me…" Jax grabbed Wendy's hand, "Because she knew the moment was going to come when Abel asked about you. She wants you to be in Abel's life… she wants Abel to know the truth-when he is ready."

Wendy heard a loud clacking noise, it was heels walking toward Jax. Her eyes were closed as she felt the tears well up. "Hey baby, where've you been?" Jax's gruff voice was quiet as Wendy heard Mac answer, "Took the kids to the mall and did some shopping then we went to park to play. Thomas is trying so hard to crawl, it's adorable." Mac looked over to Wendy, "Oh my goodness! Wendy, what are you doing here? Are you better? How was rehab?" It was like the women had known each other for years. Wendy smiled as she shook Mac's hand, "It's about Abel. I want to get to know him now. I'm clean, got a job as a sponsor. I'm sorry I just showed up."

Mac grabbed Wendy's hand and led her outside, "He's with Happy and Chibs if you are ready to do this then we can. I'm definitely open with this. And can I just thank you for signing the adoption papers and giving him to me? He's such a great kid. I love him so much. But I always knew this day would come, as a mother, myself, I understand that you want to know him. So if you're ready then we can do this together." Wendy knew she could never do wrong to that family because it was perfect, mac was too sweet to hurt and Jax was really in love with her. Wendy walked with Mac as they entered the clubhouse.

"Where's the kids?" Mac asked as she hugged Tig. Tig pointed to the couch. "Abel, come here baby." Wendy watched the blonde little boy run to his mother. _He's so perfect. Looks just like Jax. _"Baby, this is a friend of mine, Wendy." Abel waved at her as Mac picked him up. "Hi Abel," Wendy smiled at him trying not to cry.

* * *

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller! COME HERE!" Gemma yelled from the front door of her son's house. As Jax slowly walked down the stairs, he saw why his mother was freaking out. Stacy was covered in dry puke, asleep against the wall. "Mac, baby… Hurry up and get in here." Mac walked into the living room, seeing what they saw. "What in god's name-." Mac started to speak but was cut off by her mother-in-law.

"Since I'm watching the kids today, I'll watch her too. You guys go ahead and go about your days. Everything will be fine." Gemma kissed Mac's cheek and then kissed her son's cheek.

* * *

Jax was sitting in the office while Mac walked into the clubhouse to use the bathroom. She walked past one of the dorm rooms and immediately saw a naked Wendy, asleep in the bed. "Wendy? Wendy! What are you doing here?" Wendy shot up and looked around. "Oh shit, Mac… I have to be at work. Don't Jax about this please." Wendy gathered her clothes and run into the bathroom as Juice walked out. "Well hey Mac." He smirked at her, hoping to make her jealous. "You're so fucked up. You knew my sister liked you… but this isn't about her or Wendy.. It's about you trying to get back at me. You're not hurting me at all, you idiot. I did, however, find my entire living room a wreck and my sister covered in her own puke. You want to tell me why she got so shitfaced last night or do you want to tell Jax?" She flashed him a smirk of her own. He didn't speak. "I guess I'll let my husband know you need to talk to him then. Have a great day, dickhead."

* * *

Mackenzie walked across the lot and into the office, watching her husband flip through papers. "You better not be messing up me and Gemma's great filing system, jerk." She sat in his lap, kissing his neck. He smiled. "Did you know that you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen? Almost as green as Ava's. And did you know you have the sweetest voice I have ever heard? Almost as soft and sweet as Ava's too." She laughed. "Damn, I just can't win against my own girl, can I?" He pressed his lips to her, feeling her smile against his lips. She pulled away, "I really love you, baby. I'm extremely lucky to have you…" Jax rubbed her upper thighs, "Yeah I know, I'm such a great guy." He smirked at her, making Mac slap his arm. "I'm kidding, killer… I love you so much. I think I'm the lucky one." She kissed his cheek, whispering "Don't go soft on me now, Jackson."

Juice walked into the garage to grab some tools when he hears Jax, "Come on Mac, faster…" Juice looks through the window to see Mac and Jax having sex on the office desk. He hears glass break, grabs the tools and walks out. "Your mom is going to freak when she sees this mess." Jax laughed as he felt Mac's nails dig into his chest. "I don't give a fuck…" Mac climbs off of him and slides her thong back on. Jax watches her slide her jeans on when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. As they kiss, he pulls her jeans off her hips. "I wasn't done with you." She laughs and whispers, "Then finish up." Mac kicks her jeans to the side and Jax pushes her against the wall. Mac looks into her husband's blue eyes as he picks her up.

* * *

"You just love anything I put my dick into, don't you?" Juice looked up as Jax sat down in the chair across from him. "Juice, it's funny… you fuck my ex-wife and try to fuck my current wife. What is it about them that draws you in? The smell of me lingering on them or is it because you know my dick has been in each of them?" He smirked at the kid sitting across from him as Juice looked around him. "Don't ever come near my wife again and you damn sure need to stay away from her sister. I don't give a shit if you fuck Wendy… maybe you'll catch onto some of her old habits." Jax stands up from the table and he sees Mackenzie walk through the door. She was wearing a short white dress and black wedges; her hair was pinned up. She walked right to him, kissing him the moment she got close enough to do so.

She always dressed up when there was some big event going on between the couple. "You are fuckin beautiful. As always." He kissed again as everyone in the room watched. He walked around Mac in a complete circle, stopping in front of her as he finished looking at her from every angle. They walked outside to his bike, he handed her his extra helmet and they both got on the back of his Dyna.

* * *

He pulled onto the field. It was beautiful, a field of grass and flowers. She grabbed the blanket and laid it on the ground by a tree. "Here, Jax." He smiled as he pulled out his phone to call his mother.

"Hey mom, how are the kids?" He paused to let Gemma speak. "They're all asleep. Abel was asking for you earlier but he finally fell asleep a few minutes ago. Will you be here to get them in the morning?" Jax cleared his throat then spoke, "Oh good, at least he's a sleep now. Yeah, Mackenzie should be there. I have to make a few runs with Clay and Chibs when I get back." A few more words were exchanged then he hung up.

Jax looked at his wife laying on the blanket, she was wearing nothing but bra and thong. She was looking dead at him. He immediately took off his clothes. She looked at the sky as he laid down beside her, closing any space there could be between them. "You want to do this?" He placed his hand on her stomach. "Yes, of course I do." He slid off his boxers and slipped on a condom. He watched her take off her thong and unhook her bra. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him.

He slipped into her, slowly. Hearing Mac's soft moans, moving with her, Jax pushed himself into further. She loved when he did that. She loved everything about her husband but she knew this would the last encounter they would share for a good while.

* * *

**_FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CHAPTERS. ALSO, YOU CAN LET ME KNOW ABOUT ANY IDEAS OR WHERE YOU WOULD TAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER. _**

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _**


	20. Chapter 18: Together Forever

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

* * *

She was stuck in the clubhouse on lockdown, Jax was holding her hand. He felt her tremble as he saw his brothers pace the room. Clay stands on the bar, "Everyone, listen up! We are going to be on lockdown for a few more days. Different arrangements are trying to be made. If you have any problems with staying here, talk to my wife." He pointed to Gemma. "If you have any problems with the safety details, talk to my son." Jax smiled at the people who looked his way. "If you have a problem your current sleeping/living arrangements here, take it up with the princess." He smiled at Mac, pointing to her.

Everyone knew something bad was going on for all the surrounding charters to be in Charming on lockdown. "Jackson, will you come lay down with me and the kids? Abel wants to lay with you and Ava wants whatever Abel wants. Please." Mac looked at her husband. Seeing the exhaustion in her eyes, he shook his head and walked to his old dorm room with his wife. "I really just need to lay down." Mac spoke softly as she waited for a response. "What's going on with you? You have been so worn down lately… Are you ok?" He stopped her from opening the door to their room. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just need to lay down really bad." He picked her up and opened the door. He laid her down on the bed by their son and daughter. "Just go to sleep baby, I'll be right here the whole time." He whispered to Mac before kissing her goodnight.

* * *

It was about 8 in the morning when Mac woke up to her son making crashing noises, like he was a car. She looked around the room and saw Jax pacing the room, holding Thomas. "Jackson, tell me what's going on? Really. I want the truth, not some bullshit." She got out of the bed and grabbed her husband's SAMCRO hoodie. He set Thomas down in the playpen, whispering, "Someone killed Bobby's old lady yesterday. That's why I sent you to Mom's to get the kids and I met up with Clay. She was beaten, raped and shot in the head. Bobby is a wreck right now so he's staying at the Cabin with Piney. We don't want him to be alone right now. We may have an idea about who did this but we want to get all the information before making any moves."

Jax ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing Mac's face and pulling it to his face. "I love you so much, Mac. I don't need to lose you. I can't lose you, which means you are not leaving here without protection. Around the clock." Mac sighed then shook her head. Jax knew she hated this but she listened to every single word.

* * *

Stacy went back to Florida the night before Bobby's old lady was killed. She told Mac that she wouldn't be a part of that life, she was too hurt by everything. Juice told Stacy why he really slept with her, why he did anything he had been doing. Juice was heavily in love and nothing would stop his thoughts about Mac.

* * *

Mac walked into the garage looking for a prospect. "Where's everyone at? All the prospects?" Juice looked up at her and a hint of relief flew over him. "Jimmy and Damien went with Gemma to the grocery store. Santos went with Lyla and the kids to pack some more clothes. What do you need?" Mac looked down then back at Juice. "I just need someone to watch the kids so me and Jax can go get some shit from the house." Juice laughed and whispered, "If you and Jax want to fuck in your own bed just say so… Everyone knows you guys fuck each other more than panda bears. Just wish we all knew why." Mac smirked, "He knows how to use his dick… unlike you, Juicy. You can't keep a woman in your bed, baby. Maybe Jax can give you some tips how to do so." Juice groaned, walking past her. _He does that shit to himself. Damn fool. Now I need to find Jax. Hopefully he found someone to watch the kids. I really don't to take them over there while the house is a wreck._

* * *

Mac had torn the place a part trying to pack enough clothes to get them by for a few days but Jax and Mac were losing room on the bed at the clubhouse because Abel and Ava took up all the space.

"Baby, Jenn said she would watch them." Jax walked towards his wife as she smiled at him. "Let's go ahead over there before Thomas wakes up and realizes neither one of us is here." Jax walked toward the Lexus, grabbing the keys from Mac's hands. He opened the door for her and then walked around the front of the car to get in.

* * *

"Look at this place… what was I thinking?" Jax laughed as he heard Mac's remarks. "I don't know baby but let's get the clothes, the second playpen and some toys. I'll grab the playpen and put them in the car. You get the clothes and toys. Once when I get the stuff in the car, we'll grab the kid's snacks and stuff. Ok?" She nodded and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss before pushing her against the wall. She moaned softly then started running her fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends of it.

Jax moved his hands from her face to her ass, squeezing it a few times before moving his hands past her ass to pick her up. She laughed as she felt his hands move from different places. He moved them to the couch as she took off his black samcro shirt. Jax laid his wife on the couch and removed her black tank top and blue button-down shirt. Sitting on the coffee table, he threw the shirts to the floor. Mac grabbed each foot and carefully took off his shoes. Placing them beside the couch, she stood up and took off her sandals and shorts.

Jax watched her carefully take off her articles of clothing, noticing the living room litter with her clothes. "Shouldn't we wait for a better time to be doing this, Jackson?" Mac asked him, knowing his answer. He laughed and stood up, taking off his jeans. He was left in his boxers. Mac walked away, going toward the staircase.

"Wait, where are-?" He was interrupted by his wife laughing, "If you can find me then we'll talk." He smirked as he walked towards the stairs.

* * *

As he checked the two guest rooms and two guest bathrooms, he heard his wife's laughs. Jax checked the kid's rooms and their bathrooms before he walked into his own bedroom. "I know you're in here. You have to be." Jax was eager to find her so he could continue what he stared to do downstairs. Mac laughed quietly as Jax walked into the bathroom. He opened the bathroom closet before opening the shower. "Well, well, well… What are you doing in here?"

Mac giggled as he grabbed her waist. "So shower sex?" He smirked at his wife. She laughed as she shook her head. Jax grabbed Mac by her waist and began kissing her neck. "I love you, Mac." Jax whispered against her skin.

"We'll finish this, I promise." She spoke softly, pushing him off of her body. "We need to get the stuff and get back to the clubhouse. I'm sorry, Jax." He groaned as he grabbed Mac's arm. "I want to finish this now. Not later." She sighed as she listened to her husband. "Not now, Jackson. Please let go of my arm… you're starting to hurt me." Jax squeezed her arm tighter before noticing the look in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry about earlier." Mac whispered to her husband as they unpacked the stuff. She wanted to continue their business but knew she couldn't leave Jenn with the kids for the whole day. Jax rolled his eyes as he heard Mac's sweet voice.

He tried to resist her but once she swung her arms around his waist, he melted. He was weak for her. He loved her. Jax knew he could never stay mad at his wife. She was too sweet and sexy.

"It's ok… I just wish we could always have time to ourselves. Not having to worry about everything. We just did everything too soon, ya know?" His voice was thick and Mac could hear his pain.

"Wait… you regret all of this? The kids? Us? Talk to me, be honest here." She let go of his waist and paced the room, waiting for him to speak.

"No, Mac. I don't regret anything. We just chose a bad time to start our family. There's so much going on and sometimes I don't know how to deal with all of it… I'm sorry. I need to go." Jax looked at his wife and walked out of the room. He knew he would never hear the end of it for walking out on her but he needed to get some air. Mac stopped pacing the room and just sat on the bed, she started to cry.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY.**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, THEN LET ME KNOW: REVIEW OR PM ME. **


	21. Ohai AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Before I post another chapter, I want to know if anyone is wanting a sequel. If so, then let me know through review or PM.

If not, then I'll start a new story. But let me know now.

Chapter 19 won't be posted until I find out about doing a sequel.

Thanks for following the story, reading it and reviewing. It means a lot.


	22. Chapter 19: Severed Ties & Broken Hearts

**SINCE SOME PEOPLE WANT A SEQUEL, I'LL BE DOING ONE. SO THERE WILL BE ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY BEFORE STARTING THE SEQUEL. **

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, IT MEANS A LOT. **

* * *

_Every promise I made_

_Has lead us up to this day_

_Please, remember my love_

_When you've forgotten your way_

_And this ache in my heart_

_Makes me want to stand tall_

_I let them take me down_

_What if this isn't my fault_

_Baby, you're all I've ever needed_

* * *

As the sun starts to rise, the roar of a single motorcycle echoes through the sacred clubhouse. Mac sits up and looks over the edge of the building, she sees her husband. _Wonder where he's been… couldn't have needed that much air._ Jax walks through the clubhouse to see Gemma pacing the room, watching everyone sleep. He kissed his mother's cheek and walked to the back of the clubhouse, to the dorms.

He opened the door to his old dorm room to find the man he hated most, Juice. "Where is she?" He spoke softly, not wanting to wake his children. Juice looked at him, hopelessly, "She locked herself on the roof. Wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong. Gemma told me to watch the kids since you weren't here and she knew it had to be a fight between you two." Jax nodded and closed the door.

He walked up the ladder, pushing on the door. It wouldn't budge. He threw all his strength into pushing it open and it finally swung open. Mac jumped from where she was sitting. "What the hell?" She watching Jax climb onto the roof and close the door. "We need to talk, Mac." She turned her head, facing the gate to the lot again. "So talk…" She mumbled, she knew he could hear her though. "I don't regret being with you or marrying you. I love you and I have loved for a very long time. I don't regret having kids, I love my kids… they are my world. But, baby, we chose the wrong times to have kids. We're young, Mac… It's frustrating."

Mac turned her head to face him and slapped his face. "Don't you ever tell me that you love those kids or me for that matter and then turn around and tell me that we chose a wrong time for a family. It's now or never, Jackson… If you love us and want us here then speak up otherwise I want a divorce… I refuse to be in an unhappy marriage. So tell me now." Mac stood up to walk back down the ladder when Jax grabbed her arm. "Don't go…" She sighed as she felt her love for him wash over here. She jerked her arm away from him and bent down in front of him, whispering "I still remember pacing my living room, waiting for your call after I met you. I remember realizing that we were going to have Ava. I even remember the first time I saw you and how attractive you were." She kissed his cheek. "You're everything to me, Jax. You always will be. Whether we 3 kids or 20 kids. My love for you will never fade."

* * *

As Juice heard the door open, he sat up and saw her. **As beautiful as she could ever be. The long brunette haired woman, with green eyes and tan skin. She didn't even look like she had 2 kids and was almost 30. She was still the same gorgeous girl that walked onto the lot back in 2008.** Juice fell in love with her right before she went into labor. She never knew until the night she came home after being gone for a month. Mackenzie had her own secrets, she kept a few from Jax. That was a surprise to everyone, who had an idea of them.

* * *

"Get out…" She spoke harshly as Juice saw Jax walk in behind her. "Should've known your little fight wouldn't last long…" Juice laughed to himself as he got off the bed.

Mac saw Jax walk around her and lunge at Juice. Throwing his fist in Juice's face. "Why don't you stay out of my fucking marriage and get into your own?" There was a crack, something was broken. Happy, Chibs, and Clay came running into the room. Mac threw her arm in front of them, "Let them do this. It's been coming for a long time." She stood her ground and the boys stayed where they were standing.

"Juice doesn't know to stay out of our marriage. There's actually a lot you don't know about Juice." Chibs shook his head, he knew a little bit but not enough to know why Jax was kicking his ass. Mac finally walked over to the men fighting, Juice was trying to defend himself but Jax threw his into Juice, punch after punch.

She reached out and grabbed Jax's right arm as he drew back, he jerked his arm from her but her grip was tight enough to hold on to him. He turned to look at her, his eyes were as blue as ever. Mac could see the hate in his eyes, "Baby, stop." Her calm whisper was enough to make him walk away.

She followed him out of the room, outside of the clubhouse. Jax walked to his bike and climbed on it. He gave his wife a sympathetic look and started his bike. Before he could drive off, she jumped on the back of it and they drove off.

* * *

Jax pulled onto the field they were at a couple of days ago. He helped Mac off the back of the bike and walked to the tree they laid under. He threw his fist into the tree and drew back again but felt the soft skin of his wife on his forearm. "Jackson, stop it! Please calm down, baby." She spoke softly, hoping he would listen to her.

"Why didn't you just let me kill him? Why did you let him get away with that shit? He always has something to fucking say about us, about you. I'm tired of his stupid ass shit, Mac." He grabbed her face and pulled it to his. "I know about the kiss. Why you didn't tell me, I may never know… But I know about it. As long as it meant nothing to you then I don't give a fuck. I just need to know why you made him believe it's ok to do shit like that."

Mac pulled away from Jax, feeling hurt by his words. "Of course it meant nothing to me… I didn't give a fuck, Jax… You're the only man for me. The only biker for me…" She smiled as she whispered the words of reassurance. He laughed and kissed her. He deepened the kiss as she felt him push her into the tree. "I love this fucking tree…" Mac laughed as she heard Jax.

"Lets go back to TM. Can't stay away from there forever." She whispered as Jax kissed her neck, moving to her chest. Mac heard his groans as he picked her up. He felt her kissing his neck as he moved them toward his Dyna. He set her down, making sure her feet touched the ground before letting go of her fully. Jax climbed on the bike and put on his helmet, he turned to face his wife and watched her get on behind him. "Here, baby." He handed her his spare helmet and started the Dyna.

**He rode passed Floyd's barbershop, he loved riding past it. The very first time he saw Mac was when she was walking past it. He smiled as the memories fled his head.**

* * *

"Where have you been, Jackson?" Gemma walked toward the Dyna as Jax and Mac got off the bike. Gemma knew what had happened and why Jax flipped out. "Out." He walked past his mother and into the garage, looking for Clay. Mac shook her head at her mother-in-law and hugged her. "I need to get him away from here for a while but I don't know how." Mac whispered as she felt Gemma's grip tighten. "Find Clay before he does and talk to Clay. Clay won't let him go unless he hears it from you. If Jax and Clay talk, it'll turn ugly."

Mac walked through the clubhouse and saw Clay sitting on the couch, he looked at her and nodded. He met her in the room where Church was always held. "What is it, Mac?" His words were sharp. She looked back towards the door. "I need to get him out of here for a while. He doesn't need to be around all this drama and ridicule. Give him some time to recollect and I promise you, I'll bring him back. Different and new. He doesn't need to be around all this shit, Clay." Clay watched Mac walk towards him. He looked down at his hands. "How long do you need? I can't have him gone too long. He needs to be here doing runs with us." Mac nodded her head, speaking softly, "2 weeks at most." Clay looked at the beautiful brunette, thinking about all the times he heard Jax talk about her. He knew they loved each other and if anyone knew what Jax really needed, it was Mac. "Ok, go. Pack the bags and go. If there are any kind of problems, call me immediately. Are you taking the kids or leaving them with Gemma?" Clay asked eagerly, looking at Mac. "I don't know yet. I'll talk to Gemma."

Mac was walking into the office when she saw her husband sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. She decided to let him be so she could ask Gemma to watch the kids while she takes Jax away from Charming for a bit. "Hey, Gem… I need a favor. I'm sure you won't mind but I just need the answer." Gemma looked up as she heard her daughter-in-law's sweet voice. "Yeah, I'll watch them. Keep me updated with that man out there, please." Gemma knew everything and she also knew that Mac was perfect for her son. She would always love her daughter-in-law, no matter what.

* * *

Jax lifted his head as he heard the boots clicking on the ground. "What's wrong with my man?" She sat down in front of him. He grabbed her hands, pulling her on to his lap. She kissed his cheek as he got comfortable. "Let's get out of here. Go someplace quiet and calm. You want to?" She smiled again as he looked into her green eyes. Mac kissed him and stood up, "Let's go, sweet man."

Gemma watched her son and daughter-in-law get in the Jeep wrangler. He waved at Gemma as he pulled out of the lot.

* * *

He drove for miles until he came upon a cabin. It was a remote place that no one really knew about unless you were a part of SAMCRO. As he parked the car, he looked over at his tiny wife and noticed she was sleeping. He quietly got out of the car to unlock the door and take the bags inside. Jax put the bags on the coach before going back outside to grab his wife. He carried her into the house, as you would carry a bride in a traditional manner.

Max woke up to the smell of his cologne. She loved that smell. He was walking with her in his arms, "Where are we?" She spoke softly, she sounded so groggy. He smiled and whispered, "The cabin… How'd you sleep?" He walked into a bedroom, setting Mac on the bed, he heard her whisper, "I'm ok, just ready to spend some time with you." Jax smiled and took off his shirt. Mac scanned over his torso with her eyes before unbuttoning his jeans. **Her mind was flooded with memories of their first kiss and the first time they had sex. Jax slowly slid his jeans off and kicked them to the side**. He kneeled down in front of Mac and whispered, "How much do you love me?" He watched the look in her eyes change. "More than anything in this world." After she said that, she took off her shirt and threw to the floor. Jax cupped her chin and pulled her face to his. Crashing his lips into hers, he deepened the kiss and felt Mac's soft hands move to his hips and tug at them.

He hovered over his wife, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off of her. She was wearing his favorite thong, it was blue and had white stars on it. Jax gently slid it off her hips. She tugged at his boxers, trying to get them off of his body. Jax laughed as he unhooked her bra. Throwing the bra to the floor, he felt his boxers hit his ankles. "You don't waste any time, girl." He grabbed the condom out of her hand and slipped it on. He pressed his lips to hers again as he felt Mac's hands on his neck. He slipped into her quickly, his ears feeling with her pleasurable moans.

* * *

Mackenzie laid beside him, wrapped in his arms. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you for getting me out of Charming for a little while." She kissed him softly before pressing her face into the side of his body. He smiled to himself, thinking about all the times she had been there for him; he thought about every time they had sex. He loved more than he had ever loved anyone before. She was everything to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to go on without her. "You're everything to me, Mac Teller."

* * *

Jax woke up to the shower running, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth before opening the door to the shower. Mac didn't turn around, she continued to wash her hair. She felt his big hands on her boobs and she opened her eyes, turning around, she felt her husband's lips crash into hers. He deepened the kiss, it felt like it was their first kiss. Jax felt her arms swing around his neck and he grabbed her hips. Pulling her into him, closing any space between them. She felt his smile on her lips and pulled away. "I'm trying to get a shower, Jackson… don't disturb me." She laughed as he moved her hair out of his way and began kissing her neck. Mac let out a few moans before he started pushing her away from him and into the opposite wall. _Round 3… i've been waiting for this. _Mac jumped into his arms as he pulled her into him again. Mac's back was against the wall. Jax moved them so the water could hit his back. He entered her slowly, thrusting into her, he started kissing her neck again. He felt her nails in his chest and groaned.

He pushed himself further into his wife before slipping out of her. He knew she would try to stop him from leaving the bathroom but he got out of the shower anyway. He walked into the kitchen, still naked.

Jax reached the refrigerator when he felt her arms wrap around him. "Why'd you leave?" She stood on her tip-toes and kissed her cheek. She was naked, too. "You don't really love me… I see it in your eyes, you stay in this marriage for our kids. Not for me, not for us… You fell out of love a long time ago, Mac."

"What are you talking about, Jax?" Mac stepped away from him as he turned to face her. The look in his eyes was terrible, painful. "Talk to me, Jackson. Where are you getting that shit from?" She followed his gaze. He was staring at his left hand, at his wedding band. "I see it in your eyes, Mac. When I'm fucking you, you're not filled with love, passion, pleasure… You're filled with boredom, exhaustion. It fucking tears me apart. I can't even fucking please my own goddamn wife anymore." Tears started to roll down Mac's face as she heard her husband speak.

Jax heard her sniffle and looked up at her. "Don't do that, babe. Just don't. Don't try to lie to me and tell me otherwise either. I know what I see, Mac." He walked to the bedroom, getting dressed. He walked to the front door and grabbed his cut. He slammed the door shut and Mac watched him walk towards the woods. She walked to the bedroom, shutting the door, she locked it. She put on a thong, bra, and one of Jax's t-shirts. She laid in the bed and the tears started the fall again.

* * *

Jax walked into the cabin and saw all the doors shut. He reached the bedroom him and Mac had been staying in. He turned the doorknob and when it didn't open, he started ramming himself into it until he rammed it for the fifth time, it busted open. "What the hell?" Mac sat up on the bed as she saw Jax standing in front of the bed. He didn't look at her but he moved towards the bed. He grabbed her by her legs and pulled her towards him. He took off his jeans and kicked them to the side, he did the same to his boxers before sliding her thong off of her. "Jax, what are-?" Mac started to say before he cut her off, whispering, "No questions, just do this for me." He entered her quickly, he thrust into her hard. He could hear his wife's moans and looked into her eyes, he saw the love he was looking for. But he also saw pain… He knew he was hurting her but he kept pushing himself into her as hard as he could.

"Jax, stop! Jackson… stop." He kept thrusting into her. She heard his moans and pants as he kept pushing himself into her. "Baby, please…. Jackson, please stop. You're hurting me." Mac screamed at him as she felt the pain he was causing her. "Shut up Mac." He thrust into her a few more times before slipping out of her.

He walked towards the door and turned around, "It's funny, I see what I'm looking for when I'm hurting you… How the fuck does that work?" He walked out the door, Mac ran after him.

When she caught up to him, she pushed him against the front door as Jax got closer to it. She slapped his face a few times and turned around to walk away. Jax grabbed her arm and jerked her towards him. She slapped him again before speaking, "Get the fuck off of me… You're not the man I married. You are a fucking dick. I don't know what that was in there but if you have any ounce of love for me, you wouldn't have ever even considered doing something like that." Mac pulled away from her husband but felt his grip tighten. "I'm sorry." That was the only words Jax could mutter.

* * *

Jax pulled into the clubhouse just as Mac started to wake up. Jax got out of the car and walked straight for the picnic benches, where he saw Clay sitting. "We need to talk, brotha." Clay stood up and walked to the side of the building.

He saw Mac get out of the car and walk towards the office. Mac waved at Clay before reaching the office door.

"What's wrong, son?" Clay turned back to look at his step-son. "I might being going nomad. I'll let you know about it when I get more information on my decision." Clay looked at Jax, concerned, eager to know what happened. "Ok, brotha, whatever you want."

Mac walked towards the front of the clubhouse and waited for Jax to end his conversation with Clay. Jax walked past Mac and whispers, "I want a divorce." and continued walking towards his bike.

* * *

**_REVIEW THIS NEW CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)_**


	23. Chapter 20: The Beloved Crow

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE STORY IS FINISHED AND I START THE SEQUEL! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY! **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER! :)**

* * *

_Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
__You could be my someone__  
you could be my scene  
you know that i'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

* * *

**It was Christmas Eve and the words Jax said to her just 2 weeks ago still lingered in her head. She had been crying all night for the past 13 nights. She took the kids to Gemma's and TM every day just so they wouldn't be cooped up in the house 24/7. Mac loved her kids and her husband. She would do absolutely anything to get him back if she knew how. Mac was never happier than when she knew Jax was hers. She would always be Jax's, her heart would stay with him until the end of time.**

* * *

**He had been watching the house since the night he told her he wanted a divorce. He was lying, he didn't want one. He loved her, he couldn't stand being away from her. He couldn't leave town, he couldn't even leave the neighborhood. He made a promise to protect her and that's what he had been doing. He couldn't stand to be without her. He knew he would love her until time stopped and that's what he planned to do. He knew they needed this space though. She needed to miss him and he needed to need her again.**

* * *

Jax was sitting outside of the house, it was pretty warm out but he was still wearing his SAMCRO hoodie and cut. He saw the Lexus pull out of the driveway so he decided to go in the house. He walked through the foyer and into the kitchen, when he picked up his head, he saw a sight he didn't expect. His wife. _She looks so sad… has she been crying? What have I done to her? _"How'd you know?" Jax looked at his wife who was standing in front of the stove. "Your son is so much like you, it's unreal, Jackson… He's very observant. I told Gemma to take the kids to TM, I knew you'd come in here sooner or later." She folded her arms on her chest and looked at her husband. Thoughts flooded her mind about how he looked, then she thought about how she looked. _I look like shit, this will never pull him back to me… I'm an idiot. _Jax laughed as he saw Mac try to fix her hair.

"Are you sure you want a divorce? If it'll make you happy then I'll give it to you… Just like everything else we share." Jax walked toward the tan, short woman. When he got close enough to touch her, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I will love you until time stops and this crazy ass world stops spinning, Mac. I don't want a divorce and I never have wanted one. I was hurting… I was starting to feel like we were losing each other. Baby, you're my world and this past few weeks have been complete shit without you. Unless you want to leave then I'm not going anywhere. Baby, I need you." Mac's eyes grew wide and in that moment, she fell in love with him all over again.

* * *

"Your loved changed me. It made me better." He whispered to his wife as she kissed his cheek. Jax set her down on the counter and took off her hoodie. She took off his cut and then his hoodie, as she did that, he felt his boxers and jeans hit his ankles.

"I'm sorry for the last time." He whispered as Mac took off her yoga pants. She pushed her husband away, noticing he wasn't wearing a condom. Jax laughed at her as he picked his pants back up and fished out a condom. "You have them just laying around now?" Mac smirks at Jax as she watches him slip the condom on. "Don't act like we rarely have sex. This is on the fucking daily."

He entered her slowly, thrusting into her, he felt her kissing his neck. "Mmmm." He moaned, feeling her kisses travel down his chest. She moved back to his lips. Jax deepened their kiss as he slid her off the counter, carrying his wife to the couch. He laid her down, entering her again. She moaned as she felt him grab her boobs. Jax heard her moans as he pushed himself into her harder. "Mmmm, baby." He groaned as he felt her nails in his back. "Fuck Mac!"

Just as he pushed himself further into her, the front door swung open and Gemma yelled Mac's name. "Oh shit, Jax…" Mac whispered as he slipped out of her. Jax grabbed his pants and ran to the kitchen. Mac grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself. "Mommy!" Ava shouted as she saw her mom on the couch. "Hey Gem, I didn't expect you back so soon." Mac tried to look calm. "Why are you so red, Mac? Have you been crying again?" Gemma picked up her granddaughter and looked back at Mac. "Can you take the kids to lunch or something? I just need to be alone right now." Mac spoke softly as she noticed Thomas was falling asleep. Gemma looked at the kids then back at her daughter-in-law. "Ok, baby. Call me if you need anything." Gemma grabbed Abel's hand, put Ava down and walked out of the house.

"Holy shit, that was close." Jax came out of the kitchen, naked again. "We're married with three children and we have to hide our own relationship… from your own mother." Jax laughed before he sat on the couch. Mac pulled Jax onto her as he started kissing her neck again. He entered her again right as his phone started ringing, he answered the call, "Hey son, where are you?" Gemma spoke softly. "Why don't you come by the house and see your kids?" Her words were like knives. Almost like she hated her own son for leaving his family. "I can't talk right now, I'm busy. I'll come by later." Mac smiled at her husband as she heard the conversation. "Have you talked to Mac lately? She's not doing so good, baby. You leaving her is ripping her apart, she can't even be around her kids because they remind her of you." Mac's smile turned into a frown. "Look Mom, it's none of your business." Jax words cut into the conversation. "Jackson, that's your-." "Mom… when I said I was busy, I meant it… I'm at the house now. I was here when you were. Can I get back to my wife now or what?" Jax spoke, angry. He hated when Gemma tried to meddle in their relationship. He hung up the phone and pressed his lips into Mac's. He felt her hands pull on his hips. He pushed himself into her harder.

Hearing her moans made him smile, he only wanted to hear them more. "Mmmm, Jackson!" Mac's moans got louder as she reached her climax. Jax flipped them over so Mac was on top of him. She pushed him further into her as she moved back and forth. He thrust into his wife harder, Jax let a few moans slip his lips and then he groaned as Mac ran her nails down his chest. "Goddamn it, Mac!"

* * *

Jax walked through the clubhouse looking for his step-father. "Where's Clay?" He asked Opie as Opie hugged him. Opie pointed towards the back rooms. Jax walked to the weight room. "Damn, son! Where have you been?" Clay stood up, hugging the blonde. "Stayed in Charming the whole time. Finally got caught watching the house. Been with Mac all morning." Clay chuckled, "I can only guess what happened when you two got in the same room. What happened to the nomad shit?" Jax shook his head, "It was all for show." They hugged again and Jax walked out of the room. The night that Jax beat Juice's ass was almost inexistent. He walked to the bar to see his wife talking to Chibs and Jenn. He smiled as she looked his way. He grabbed a beer and sat on the stool.

In that moment, he was happy. He felt that same feeling he felt, 3 years ago when he first met his wife.

* * *

**_IF YOU WANT THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY THEN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER; REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!_**

**_OH, YOU CAN SEND ME A PM OR ADD A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE SEQUEL. I LOVE THE FEEDBACK!_**


	24. Chapter 21: Here comes the KING

**HERE'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I'LL TRY TO START WRITING  
****THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS FOR THE SEQUEL THIS WEEKEND!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK &  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_I won't soothe your pain_

_I won't ease your strain_

_You'll be waiting in vain_

_I got nothing for you to gain_

_I'm taking it slow_

_Feeding my flame_

_Shuffling the cards of your game_

_And just in time_

_In the right place_

_Suddenly I will play my ace_

* * *

Gemma woke up to loud banging noises. She got up to see what was going on as she noticed her husband wasn't in bed. She walked into the study and saw Clay rifling through a file cabinet. "Clay, baby, what are you looking for?" Gemma kept her words in a whisper, knowing Abel and Ava were upstairs asleep. Clay looked up to see his wife and whispered, "Papers from TM." Gemma walked toward the file cabinet and unlocked the third drawer. "These are the TM papers, Clay…" Clay rolled his eyes and started looking through the new papers. "Why are you looking for papers from TM?" She spoke softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook his shoulder, trying to get her hand off of it. "Don't worry about me… Go make some damn breakfast." Gemma stepped back as she heard his cold words. "Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?" Clay turned to face his wife again, "You! Now go do what I say." Gemma shook her head and slapped Clay's face. "Go make your own goddamn breakfast, you piece of shit." She turned to walk away when she felt Clay's hand grab her arm, gripping it as hard as he could. He pulled her back to him and slapped her face. "Don't ever fucking hit me again…" She spit in his face and right after she did that, she felt Clay's fist make contact with her left cheek. He sent punch after punch into her face and stomach.

* * *

"Gem! Gemma! I'm here to get the kids. Where are you?" Mac called out as she walked through the living room. She got to the study and almost missed Gemma laying on the ground. "Oh my god! Gemma, what the fuck happened? Where's Clay? Where's the kids? Are you ok?" Mac's questions were pressing. Gemma sat up and hung onto Mac's hand for dear life. Her face was bruised, swollen and cut up. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was bleeding. Mac pulled out her phone and Gemma finally spoke, "Don't call anyone…" Her voice was raspy and she almost couldn't get the words out. "I'm calling Jax. You can't stop me from that." The phone rang twice before the thick voice answered, "Hey baby, what's up?" "Jackson, baby, I need you to come to your mom's house. Something bad happened. Please get here quickly!"

Gemma heard her daughter-in-law speak and the questions flood her head. "Baby? Are you two-?" Gemma looked at the brunette. "Yes, Gem, we're back together. I thought he told you that yesterday?" Mac looked at Gemma, curiously. "That's what he meant? I thought he just meant he was coming to talk or something… should have known that's what he meant. He's addicted to sex." Mac didn't know what she meant by that but she hoped she didn't mean anything bad by it.

* * *

Jax walked through the house and finally saw them sitting on the couch in the study. "Jesus Mom! What the fuck happened?" Jax stood in front of her and grabbed her hand. "You already know what happened, son." Jax kissed the cheek that wasn't so bruised or cut and then nodded to his wife, telling her to follow him.

"What?" Mac looked at him as she watched the look in his eyes change. "I'm going to handle this mess, then I'm coming home to you and we are going to spend some time together. Ok?" Jax spoke softly. "Baby… I have to ask you something and I don't want you to take offense by it but I need to know… Did you ever cheat on me?" Jax's eyes grew wide as he looks at his wife. "Are you fucking serious? No I didn't ever fucking cheat on you… I don't want anyone else but you. Your pussy is good enough for me." He smirked as he grabbed her hips. Mac pulled away from him as she heard the very last comment. "Wow… that's real fucking reassuring."

Jax stared at his wife as he let the anger hit him. Clay beat his own mother. Mac was unsure as him and Gemma was in the other room, hurt and bruised. Jax kissed his wife's cheek and left the house.

* * *

He pulled onto the lot and immediately started looking for Clay. He didn't have to look far… He saw Clay sitting on the picnic table and moved toward him. "Just who I been looking for." Jax's thick voice spoke calmly. "What's up, brotha?" Clay stood up to hug him but backed away. Jax looked at Tig, "Give us a minute." Tig walked to the garage. Jax swung at Clay, hitting him in the mouth. "You put your fucking hands on my mom so now I'm gonna beat your ass." Clay swung at Jax and misses. Jax throws his fist into Clay's stomach.

Clay laid on the ground in front of the picnic table for a while before finally speaking. "I won't be riding much longer. You know that." Jax laughed, "That's right, old man. That gavel is mine and you're terrified of that idea." Jax took out his knife and walked over to Clay. "I'm going to turn this shit around and turn it into the club it was supposed to be." He cut the patch that read 'President' of Clay's chest and walked to his bike.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Mac's number. "Hello?" Her soft voice was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Hey, where are you?" She hesitated. "Waiting on Jenn to get to Gemma's so she can stay with Gemma and the kids. Wait, she just pulled up. She's going to stay with the kids and your mom for a bit. Maybe get a prospect over here to stay with them too." He heard her soft voice and just listened. "Alright, I'll just send Happy over… he's a better babysitter than one of them dumbass prospects. Get home, we need to talk." Jax heard his wife tell him she loved him and hung up.

* * *

She sat on the kitchen counter, waiting for Jackson to walk in. She was looking at her wedding ring when she saw his hands appear on her thighs. "Hey baby." She looked up and into his ocean blue eyes. "What do you need to talk about?" She never beat around the bush, always straight forward and that's what Jax loved. Jax held up the 'President' patch and flashed it into her view. "Oh shit… did you get voted in? Oh my god, baby. That's great!" He smiled as he listened to her enthusiasm. "No, Mac. I cut it off Clay's cut and took my rightful place." Mac's smile faded as she heard his words. "You can't do that, Jackson."

Jax flashed his famous Jax Teller smile at her, a smile she hadn't seen in a very long time. "I can and I did. Besides you know just as well as I do that he would've been voted out anyway." Jax always seemed to make something sound so right. He grabbed his wife's hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom, "Let's just spend some time together. I've got church at 7. I've got to figure out a VP and all the new positions tonight."

* * *

**_End of this story. Thanks for reading. The new story should be up by Monday, i'll throw in an extra chapter just because this one is so short! Let me know what you think about this last one. Feel free to throw in any ideas for the sequel; I'll be happy to throw it in the story. (Giving your credit for idea, of course :])_**


End file.
